Hasmia Haswari
by Fat Freddy
Summary: Set in Season Five. Ari had a wife and child, a young girl called Hasmia. But the girl is now a teenager, and now left in the care of Ziva after her mother dies. Both her and Ziva have to learn to live together, not just become friends but become a family. Established TIVA, and a little McGabby. Read and Review. And yes, I suck and summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY TIIIME! So hey hey hey! You'll be hearing that ****a lot**** but don't get freaked out, I'm not a freak, just not normal, like seriously, my parents actually had me tested, no joke. Anyways this fanfic is set around 3/4 of the way through Season Five, although with established TIVA, so no Jeanne (even though I really liked her). Other character pairings are fairly normal, but maybe will have McGabby later on :D **

**So this is pretty much a fanfic that Ari Haswari had a daughter; Hasmia, she is fifteen years old. Her mother (obviously Ari's wife) dies and she is sent to live with her only known living relative Ziva. And basically the drama that follows :) BTW I don't know how realistic this all is but hey, people doubted TIVA but I will sink with that ship!**

**And a heads up, I am boarding at school (I'm 16) and so updates may be once a week, or just daily for the weekends, not sure. BUT I refuse to be an author that just gives up and stops updating, I will let you guys know if I cannot anymore, along with me grovelling for forgiveness! **

**Rating: M for now, probbs will stay that way though **

**Characters: All of them! **

**Disclaimer: Not having one :p sue me if ya want, I haven't got any money to give though!**

**POV: Mainly Ziva, Tony and Hasmia, or just third person, will be obvious within the opening lines of the chapter and change lots :)**

Tony was being annoying, well he was always annoying, but today there was no case, so that meant a _really _annoying Tony. Ziva glanced up from her Solitaire game on the computer when she heard a familiar 'Ouch!' from McGee as Tony threw another paper ball at him. Ziva reached for the nearest piece of stationary, a stapler, she held it up, "Tony, leave him alone, I can change easily from knives to staplers." She warned.

He held up his hands in mock innocence, "Look Zee-Vah, you'd be better to get a Marine with that, then we'd have something to do!"

"Or maybe you?" She countered easily.

McGee sniggered quietly, Tony snapped his head to the computer geek, "Sorry what's that Elf Lord?!" He threw another ball at him, aiming perfectly, the ball bounced off his head.

"Tony seriously knock it off!"

He grinned, looking back to Ziva, "Or we could claim we feel sick, go back home and, have some _fun." _

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I don't think so Tony." They had been going out for nearly four years, and had started living together a year ago. Ever since he had been bringing the flirting to work, much to McGee's awkward horrors.

Gibbs wheeled in from another coffee run, smacking the back of DiNozzo's head as he went.

"Knocking off boss," Tony muttered.

Gibbs sat down, watched his team, one tapping the keys of his computer, the other reading a magazine and finishing with Ziva who had begun to clean her gun. He glanced at the box full of folders and files sitting in the middle of the bullpen floor. "What is that?"

McGee looked up, "From storage, old cold cases, Director wants some gone boss."

"And why is no one solving them?!" He yelled.

Tony looked at him, putting his magazine down, "Well, we were waiting for our fearless leader to tell us to-"

"Just get off your arse and do them DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped, watching as the team leaped out of their seats to take a file each, returning to their desks to look through them.

They worked relatively quietly for an hour, checking up leads and cross checking phone numbers and alibis. It was boring to say the least. Ziva was always unsure as to why they were meant to try and solve them. She was tasked with finding out who killed a Jane Doe, found in a stolen car that was registered to Petty Officer Joel Sanberg. Her face was beaten, bones crushed, along with teeth, badly burnt, fingers and toes charred to dust. There had been no leads or ways to identify her. She was just about to phone the police officer who was called out to the scene when her phone rang.

She answered quickly, "Agent David."

"Yes is this Ziva David?" A female voice asked.

_'Obviously_' she thought but replied politely, "Yes, how can I help you?"

There was some rustling of paper, "I am with Child Services, I understand you are related to an Ari Haswari?"

Ziva paused, the question taking her completely by surprise, "Um yes, he is my half brother, why?" She saw out of the corner of her eye Tony look up at her, when she mentioned Ari.

"Are you aware that he had a daughter?"

"Yes, Hasmia, but I have not met her, why?" Ziva was beginning to get nervous.

"Well her mother died a month ago, she has no other family and you have been granted full custody of her, we are in the lobby of NCIS headquarters, may we come up?" The woman asked, she seemed emotionless, as if just following the script. Ziva's mind was racing, a niece? She hadn't even met and now was meant to take care of her? She knew not the faintest thing about raising a child! "Miss David?"

"Sorry, uh yes you can come up." There was a pause then the phone went dead. Ziva sat back stunned, unable to properly think.

"Hey earth to Ziva!" Tony called, "What was that about?!"

Ziva looked up, realising the whole team was watching her carefully, she took a deep breath to regain her composure, "Ari's wife died."

"Wife?" Tony choked out.

Ziva shot him an irritated look, "They had a daughter, Hasmia, she must be fifteen now."

"So?" McGee asked.

She sighed, "So she is in the elevator, I am now her legal guardian."

There was silence, Tony's smirk disappearing when he realised a teenage girl would be now living with them, McGee just sat there, stunned. Gibbs looked towards the elevator doors, awaiting a ding to announce Hasmia had arrived. The ding came within seconds, Ziva standing as a sturdy, serious looking woman, in a rather masculine looking suit entered. She was followed by a thin, quite small looking girl. Her long, dark brown hair flew wildly around her, dressed in a jacket, white tee shirt and cargo pants with worn Chuck Taylors. She had a round face, but with a defined jaw line and cheek bones. Her eyes though was what stopped Ziva in her tracks. They were an exact copy of Ari's, large, dark brown, intelligent and would normally be dancing, except the girl was covering the spark with an angry, mistrustful glare.

Ziva went over to the Child Services woman, they shook hands, "I am Ziva, nice to meet you," She glanced at Hasmia, who seemed intent on studying the floor.

"Janet Carlile, you too," She stood aside, so the teenager could no longer hide behind her, "This is Hasmia Haswari," Ziva noticed, the small jab in the ribs Janet gave the girl, how it was followed by a small, forced smile.

"Hi," The girl murmured.

Ziva tried to catch her eyes, "Hey I'm Ziva, this is Tony," She indicated to her team, "Tim and Gibbs." They exchanged small, awkward smiles.

"Hasmia, go sit there," Janet ordered, a little too firm for Ziva's liking, "While us adults fill out some paper work."

Gibbs stepped forward, "Come with me, I'll get you a soda." Hasmia obliged mutely.

Ziva and Janet spread several forms out on her desk, "So what happens if I don't sign?"

"She goes back to Jerusalem, to a foster home," Janet replied, not as if she really cared.

"Oh," Ziva paused, she knew for a fact that most of these foster parents would both abuse and neglect Hasmia, that or she may end up with Eli, who would just train her to become her father, Ziva couldn't let that happen, she signed them quickly.

**NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs sat, as comfortably as he could in the conference room with Hasmia. The girl had barely spoke, other than a small 'thanks' when he brought her a can from the vending machine. She didn't drink it, or even open it once they got there though, just sat, averting eye contact. Gibbs sighed quietly, the girl was obviously not too enthusiastic about staying with Ziva, or probably leaving her country, or that her mum died, or even she may know that he supposedly killed her father. She sifted in her seat quietly, fiddling with her charm bracelet that sat, a little too loosely on her thin wrist.

"That's pretty," Gibbs observed, trying for the forth time to start up a conversation.

She glanced up at him, "Thanks."

"Where did you get it?" He asked, trying to get more than one word from her.

Hasmia shrugged, "Abba, he gave me a charm every birthday, but I haven't gotten a another one since he died." She stated without any real emotion.

"Well it's very nice, are you going to drink that?" Gibbs indicated to the soda that sat in the middle of the table.

"Not that thirsty I guess," She shrugged again, so Gibbs leant forward and took it.

He held it up, "You sure?" She nodded. He opened it and took a deep swig.

"Is Gibbs your first name?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head, trying to act casual, "Nah, I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Cool," She murmured.

Gibbs cocked his head, "Why cool?"

Hasmia smirked, the smallest of smiles played on her lips, "You have three names." Gibbs returned the grin.

**NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"So where is all of her belongings?" Ziva asked once they had finished the paperwork.

"There is a briefcase at your apartment," Janet stated simply.

Ziva sighed, "The rest of her stuff?"

"That _is _all of her stuff Agent David," She checked her watch, "I have to go, where is Hasmia so I can say goodbye?" Ziva led her down the hall, opening the door, watching as the teenager quickly stood, immediately alert, Gibbs stood also, though he was far more relaxed.

Janet went over to the girl, "Bye Hasmia, you be really good for Ziva now? I would _hate_ to have to take you back to Jerusalem just because you didn't play nice!" She said firmly, Hasmia nodded mutely. Janet turned and left, leaving them alone with the girl, who appeared to be trying to make herself smaller, her shoulders sagged slightly, almost in relief. Ziva didn't have to ask to know that she didn't like Janet one bit.

"How about we go home?" Ziva asked, trying to brighten the mood.

Hasmia shrugged, "Ok." She followed Ziva back to the bullpen.

Ziva stopped near Tony, kissing him on the cheek, "We're going home, see you at six?"

"Sure thing, what's for tea?"

Ziva paused, "Stir Fry?"

"Sound perfect." He smiled as they left.

In the elevator Ziva could feel Hasmia nervously looking her up and down, finally she turned to her, "What?"

"No ring, but you kissed Tony and he is coming for dinner?" She asked, obviously very observant.

Ziva laughed, "We live together, been going out four years now, is that alright? He can stay somewhere else if you prefer?"

"It's fine, he seems alright." She said simply.

Ziva studied her face briefly, it was those eyes that were so striking, "You look a lot like Ari."

"So I've been told, didn't really know him though."

Ziva almost breathed a sigh of relief, hopefully then Hasmia wouldn't be completely devastated when she found out she is staying with her father's killer.

**So? DYING to hear about what others think! Hopefully this isn't too cliche but hey. Who cares?! Anyways REVIEW duh and all that! **

**-Fat Freddy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that took SO long! I went to a friend's house, then the fan bam decided to go away, GAH it never ends!**

"So you can sleep in the guest room, it's pretty plain and boring now, but we can decorate it and repaint it if you like soon," Ziva offered in the car ride to her and Tony's house. Hasmia was sitting in the passenger seat, arms crossed, intently looking out the window.

"Ok," She replied simply.

Ziva tried again to get a conversation going, "That Child Services lady was something else huh?"

"I don't like her," Hasmia stated, turning to finally face Ziva.

Ziva took the opportunity to catch her eye, "Why not?"

She shrugged, "She's too controlling and bossy, on the plane I asked for a juice, she gave me a water, said it would rot my teeth."

"That is ridiculous, I tell you what, we are having juice for tea tonight!" Ziva angrily stated, she herself hated to be controlled so could relate to the girl's feelings.

Hasmia smiled a little at that, "Sorry," She finally murmured out.

"What's there to be sorry for?"

She blushed slightly, "I am just a nuisance, you don't really want to take care of me, I am just the pet you are left with when someone dies."

"You are not a nuisance, I am really looking forward to getting to know you!" Ziva said sharply, "You are no pet, I didn't have to sign the papers, but I wanted to."

"Why?"

She sighed, "Because I owe Ari at least that, I feel bad I missed out on your childhood, I want to make up for it." Ziva decided to leave out the fact her other option was Eli.

"He never mentioned you," Hasmia said in a quiet voice.

Ziva's grip tightened around the steering wheel in frustration, "He didn't get along with our Abba, moved away the first opportunity he had, still worked for Mossad though, just didn't live in Tel Aviv."

The teenager shrugged, "What am I meant to call you?"

"How do you mean?"

"You're not my Ima, not my aunt really, so what do I call you?" Hasmia asked.

They pulled up outside their home, Ziva reached over and held the girl's hand, "Whatever you feel comfortable with; Ziva, Aunty I don't mind, I want you to feel at ease here, not awkward or anything."

Hasmia, mumbled, "Ok Ziva," And undid her seat belt, taking in her new home. There was the driveway to the left, which lead into the garage, but Ziva had parked on the road, probably so Tony could park in there. There was a small lawn, edged with a row of flowers, a path snaked it's way from the road, past the letterbox and to the door. There was a small purple suitcase sitting at the doorstep. Ziva unlocked the door, letting Hasmia walk in first, whilst she grabbed her bag. There was a small hallway that led into a large kitchen and living area. The cooking area was around the corner and to the left, lounge filled the rest of the space, a large couch and smaller arm chair, TV an sound system, along with a big book shelf, half filled with movies and cd's, the other half with novels, a large piano stood against the wall. The far wall was a large, glass sliding door that led out onto a patio with a barbecue and large, fenced in lawn.

"Your room in this way," Ziva led Hasmia down another hallway, pointing out the bathroom, shower, study, her and Tony's room and eventually getting to Hasmia's room. It was fairly large, grey walls and a pale lavender duvet and pillows on a single bed. A near empty book shelf and desk stood in one corner, wardrobe in the other. A large window overlooked the garden, letting in lots of natural light. "Like I said it's a bit boring but, we can do it up over the holidays."

"It's really nice," Hasmia complemented. "Bigger than my old place."

Ziva stiffed slightly in the doorway, she figured that since Ari had died, money wise things had been hard, "Well I'll leave you to do whatever you want, you can unpack, have a shower, watch TV, read, whatever you like." Hasmia nodded mutely and Ziva shut the door. She went straight to the computer, logging into the NCIS database, sometimes she would do work from home, and asked McGee to come and install the whole NCIS computer network onto their computer. She searched her half brother's name into the database, narrowing it down to look for those living in Israel, with one parent called Eli David. It came up with fifteen results, none of them were her brother. But she didn't give up, she need to find out more about where Hasmia had come from. She remembered that Eli had taken the name Benjamin Weinstein for a while, she searched that. There was an immediate result. Ari Haswari, married to Amira Haswari, son of Benjamin Weinstein and Hasmia Haswari. Ziva felt herself smile; Ari had named his daughter after his mother, she knew how much he had loved her before she had died. She briefly scanned his wife's profile, it said that after her husband died she was evicted, no known place of residence, which probably meant she had lived on the street, and she was unemployed, which meant she was a beggar. Ziva felt a pang of guilt, she had caused a family to be torn apart and live on the street. No wonder Hasmia had been antisocial, Ziva knew for a fact that street children did next to no socialising, so she most likely didn't really know how to.

But it was what was written under status that sent chills through Ziva. '_On April 4th 2008 Amira Haswari was killed when a group of eight men attacked and raped her repeatedly. She died at the scene, no one was arrested in relation to the event but a fifteen year old girl was picked up. Her name is Hasmia Haswari and was also a victim of rape, she was taken to the local hospital to be looked after.'_

Ziva was stunned, she was now looking after a young girl who watched her own mother being beaten and gang raped, whilst herself suffering the same. She didn't know how to respond to the news, no wonder Hasmia had eyed Tony suspiciously when Ziva had kissed her. Ziva knew she would have to tell Tony, deciding to do it tonight, when Hasmia was in bed. Feeling more depressed than she had in a long time Ziva cleared her browser history and logged off, checking the time and finding it four o'clock she knew she had to start making dinner. She went down the hallway to ask if Hasmia wanted to help cook.

Knocking on the door gently, "Hasmia, honey want to help cook tea?" She slowly swung the door open, smiling when she found the girl sprawled out on the bed, still dressed in her clothes, a small amount of jeans and tee shirts were scattered on the floor, Ziva gently closed the door again, leaving her to sleep whilst she went and made dinner.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Lucy I'm home!" Tony called, like he did every evening when he got home. He found Ziva in the kitchen, just taking a fry pan, filled with noodles, vegetables and chicken, off the heat. She turned smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"How were the cold cases?" Ziva asked.

"Better as the day went on, but then again my aim did improve," Tony laughed, glancing around he asked, "Where's Hasmia?"

"In her room asleep," Ziva paused, "I didn't even ask, you are alright with this?"

He shrugged, "It's gonna be weird to start off but I'll be fine." Tony grabbed a piece of carrot from the top of the frypan, "What's she like? Seemed pretty quiet."

"She is very nice, polite but yes, quiet." Ziva hesitated, "I cannot tell you now but I need to show you something on the computer tonight ok?"

Tony looked confused but nodded his head, "Sure, is dinner ready? I'm starving!"

"Yes it is, you set the table, I'll wake her up." Ziva hung up her apron, "Oh and serve juice tonight," she added, walking off down the hall. Tony was left think about how strange the last 24 hours had been. As far as he was concerned he had become an adoptive father overnight. If he had known, the love making with Ziva the night before would probably have been longer. Ziva was halfway down the hall when she nearly bumped into Hasmia, who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Jeez, you scared me!" Ziva cried out, hand over heart, Hasmia smirked a little, as if she was impressed with herself. "Anyway dinner's ready."

"Ok," She replied, following Ziva back to the kitchen.

Tony looked up as she entered, hair a little messy from her nap, "Hey sleepy head." He said cheerfully, determined to win the child over, he had always wanted a daughter that he could play tricks on Ziva with.

"Hi," Hasmia murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat at the table. She eyed the fry pan, overflowing with noodles and chicken and vegetables, she wouldn't tell anyone but the last time she had eaten any meat was well over a year ago, it just cost too much. "Smells good."

"Thank you, it's Tony's favourite," Ziva replied, serving Tony then herself, handing the tongs to Hasmia to let her serve herself, "Eat as much as you want, or else he will," She joked. Hasmia smiled and served herself a small amount of noodles, and an equally small amount of salad. Ziva sat down, noticing how little Hasmia had poured herself she said, "You can have more if you like."

She shrugged a reply, "I don't eat much." She added softly.

_'I bet you don't'_ Ziva nearly said, just managing to stop herself. Instead she asked, "So Hasmia, what do you like to do?"

The girl again shrugged, "I don't know."

Ziva glanced at Tony, he leant forward a little, "Back home, where did you like to go? Maybe we can plan a day trip."

Hasmia paused, as if asking herself if she should share the information, "Back home I used to go to the Holyland Tower, it's the tallest building in Jerusalem. I would go up to the roof, watch the sunset and then watch the stars and the city lights."

Both Tony and Ziva were stunned, it was easily the longest sentence Hasmia had said the whole time she had been around them. Ziva glanced again at Tony, "Well, maybe sometime you would like to go out to the city. There is a huge building you can climb, with lots of observation areas, we could go sightseeing."

Hasmia paused, then nodded as she had a small mouthful of her dinner. Tony took it upon himself to ensure that their first dinner together as a family wasn't a awkward one so he started retelling what happened at work that day after Ziva and Hasmia left.

"So after you two left, Gibbs went straight to the Director's office," He stopped, and looked at Hasmia, "Scary redhead, pixie haircut, fiery eyes, sexual tension between Gibbs unrivalled by none."

She grinned slightly, "Sounds like you have been watching closely." Ziva nearly choked on her dinner with laughter, Tony turned a bright crimson.

He sighed, a massive smile on his face, "Anyway; you could almost hear the yelling, and when Gibbs came out he had a coffee stain on his shirt. I didn't say anything but we all know the Director threw her drink at him."

"He could have spilt it Tony," Ziva reasoned.

He scoffed, "Gibbs _never_ spills his coffee Zee-Vah! C'mon you know that!"

They finished their dinner soon after, Tony went to have a shower, leaving Ziva and Hasmia to do the dishes. Ziva decided to wash, letting Hasmia dry and put away, letting her get to know the layout of the kitchen better.

"Are you very tired?" Ziva asked after a good five minutes of silence.

She shrugged, "Not really, jet lagged I guess."

Ziva nodded, her years of traveling had at times left her exhausted, "Want to watch TV or read a book?"

"Can't," Hasmia replied simply, cheeks reddening slightly.

She handed her a plate, "Goes in the top left cupboard," Ziva instructed quickly, "What do you mean?"

"I can only speak English, I cannot read it." Hasmia muttered, obviously embarrassed. "But I can read _and _write Hebrew and Arabic!"

Ziva wasn't surprised, given what she knew about the teenager, she was impressed she could read at all. Ziva knew that Ari would have had a handsome pay check from Mossad, but once he had died all the money would have stopped. She went over to the bookshelf, fingers trailing the spines of the various books. Ziva selected a few, bringing them back to the kitchen where Hasmia waited expectantly.

"These are all books I brought over here with me from Tel Aviv; they are all just translations of European stories but I liked them when I was younger, maybe you will," She handed the books tenderly to Hasmia, "They are your's now."

A strange expression filled the girl's face, Ziva guessed she hadn't been given anything in years, "Thank you," She murmured, eyes fixated on the covers. Eventually she glanced at Ziva, who bore a motherly smile, she paused.

"You can go read them in your room if you like," Ziva suggested, picking up on another time when Hasmia wanted to say something, but didn't. She nodded and walked back down the hall, fingers tracing the titles. Ziva also noticed how quietly she walked, Eli would've exploited her quietness to no end. Ziva smirked, it was almost as if she had beaten her Father at his own game.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

It was nearly three in the morning when Tony jerked awake, a hushed but startled cry echoed through the otherwise quiet house. He sat up as another, smaller, cry could be heard. Tony glanced at a still sleeping, still snoring Ziva. He decided to just let her slumber continue and not wake her to ask what it was. He knew what made the noise, Ziva had shown him the file earlier that night, what he'd read had sickened him. Tony quietly stalked his way down the hall, turning on a lamp that sat on a small table which illuminated the hallway and Hasmia's bedroom door.

He knocked gently, "Hey you ok in there?" Hoping he would hear her gentle voice reply that she was fine, just got a fright or something similar; he got silence in return. Tony took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he could be confronted with. The teenage girl was writhing, trapped in her sheets, face ashen, beads of sweat clearly shining in the dim light. Both her teeth and fists were gritted shut, but small moans were escaping her puckered lips. Tony called her name again, louder, but the volume he used must still have been quieter than those in her head. He hurried over to her bed, then hesitated, unsure how to proceed. Eventually he decided to do what his Mum used to do whenever he had nightmares, which considering how many horror films he snuck out to watch, occurred often.

Tony gently sat next to her, stroking her damp face gently he began to sing, "_Hush little baby don't say a word," _He paused, "_Tony's gonna buy you a mockingbird." _The effect was almost instantaneous, Hasmia's breathing slowed, hands relaxing from their balled up forms, "_And if that mockingbird don't sing, Tony's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond turns brass, Tony's gonna buy you a looking glass." _By now she had calmed entirely, "_And if that looking glass gets broke, Tony's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull, Tony's gonna buy you a cart and bull." _Little did Tony know Ziva had heard him get up and had followed him down the hallway and was now leaning against the open doorway, watching as her boyfriend sung her niece to sleep again.

_"And if that cart and bull turn over, Tony's gonna buy you a dog named Rover," _When he started this verse however, a soft humming could be just heard beneath his singing. It was Hasmia, she was gently singing along to the song. Tony smiled, _"And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Tony's gonna buy you a horse and cart. Hush little baby don't say a word, Tony's gonna buy you a mockingbird." _When he finished the lullaby he saw her eyes softy slicker open. She smiled faintly at him.

"I know that song." Hasmia murmured.

"I can tell, they have it in Israel?" Tony asked.

She shrugged, "I guess, I didn't know the words, just the tune." The girl paused, "Sorry for waking you."

"Waking me?! Nah I was already awake," Tony easily lied.

Without glancing at the time Hasmia stated, "It is three in the morning."

He began a reply, but gave up on it, "You got me, but it's OK, I'd do anything for ya."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, she may have just woken, but Tony could tell she was alert, wide awake, "Why?"

He paused, it was a good question, but he himself didn't know the answer. He spoke slowly, "Because. Because we're a family now. Not your normal family, or a conventional family, but a family nonetheless." Tony stood, more than ready to go back to sleep, "Night Mia," He hesitated, looking back at her he leaned in, took her hand gently and kissed the back of it, he smiled then left. He closed the door quietly, grinning to himself, he couldn't wait to tell Ziva what a great 'father' he was to Hasmia. He spun around and nearly crashed straight into said girlfriend.

"Oh," Tony stated, "Hi."

"That was cute," Ziva smiled at him.

He shrugged, "It's the lullaby that Mum used to sing to me, guess I can still remember it."

"Not _just_ that, the whole," She pointed to the door to exaggerate, "That, it was sweet."

"Least I could do."

"What did you call her anyway?" Ziva asked as they walked quietly back to their bedroom.

"When?" Tony replied.

Ziva sighed, "Did you call her Mia?"

"Yeah probably, Hasmia's too long."

"But you lengthen my name." Ziva countered.

Tony glanced at her once they were in bed, "How do you mean?"

Ziva smiled, using a gruff, manly voice she grumbled, "Zee-Vah," Like he so often does.

"Oh, so you're asking why I shortened her name but lengthen your's?" Ziva nodded, he smiled, rolling over to lie nearly onto of her, his lips dangling precariously close to her's, "Because Ziva is a name too beautiful to shorten, I want to enjoy it for longer." Their lips met.

**Ok, I actually, for once, like this chapter, with it's small reveal into Hasmia's past, Tony being cute and some 'fun' between Ziva and Tony! Anyways say why you did/didn't like it in a review! Please? Don't make me beg ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has a lot more of Hasmia's POV, also sorry if Abby seems slightly OOC. And beware, there is a little flash back, nothing terrible, jus not extremely happy stuff :p**

"You sure you are OK coming to work? I can stay home if you prefer," Ziva suggested, Tony was in the shower, the loud ballad he was singing was floating down the hallway. Both Ziva and Hasmia were already ready to leave, Ziva having been for her morning run, she got back at six to find Hasmia curled up on the couch reading one of the books Ziva had given her.

The teen shook her head, it was a slow movement but it sent her wild curls swaying, "Don't change your life for me."

"It is already changed, but one day won't matter if I stay home," Ziva reasoned.

"And then tomorrow?" She retorted, Ziva noticed that whenever the girl was angry a slight accent shone through, she actually found it a lovely sound.

Ziva sighed, "Fine you can come, but bring something to keep yourself occupied, if there is a case I cannot look after you," She was already becoming protective of her niece.

"You really think I can't take care of myself?! Like I haven't done that already," Hasmia scoffed, storming off to grab a backpack. Ziva rubbed her eyes, she was beginning to doubt if she could look after the teenager. Maybe she just wasn't cut out for parenting.

Tony interrupted her thoughts, he came out of the bathroom, doing up his shirt for work, "What was that about?"

"I can not be a parent Tony," Ziva admitted.

"Then don't," He replied simply.

She glared at him, "What and send her back to Eli?!"

"No, don't be her parent Ziva, you aren't and you never will be. Just be her friend, be that cool aunt that every kid has, that we all wanted to live with forever," Tony sincerely answered.

Ziva nodded, blown away at his wisdom, "You should be serious more often, I like you like this."

Tony grinned, doing an elaborate bow, "Why thank you madam David."

"And you are back."

"Missed me?" Tony shot back, still smiling.

Ziva leant up, as if to kiss him, but pulled away, a wicked smirk on her face, patting his cheek, "Nope."

He gave a mock sad face, bottom lip trembling, "That hurt."

She just grinned and picked up her bag, "Hasmia, you ready?" She called down the hall.

"I'm right here Ziva," A voice replied, both Ziva and Tony jumped; she had been sitting on the couch, watching them.

"How did you get there kiddo?" Tony asked, genuinely curious.

She shrugged, "I'm quiet."

"I noticed," He muttered, he had tried this morning to talk to her about last night, but she had avoided his questions like an expert, quickly eating her small bowl of muesli then leaving to shower. She had secretly loved that shower, it was one of the first proper ones she'd had in a long time, not hurried along by the Child Services lady or when she snuck into a public pool, just to use their showers.

Ziva noted the tension that was still in the air, "Alright let's go."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Hasmia Haswari was bored. Very. Recently she had been without much to do, no toys, friends, places to go or anything like that, but she had always been occupied, getting food or just watching life stroll by. But in the bullpen there was no life, they were only talking about death. She had finished the book she had brought with her, both taught and mastered how to play solitaire and chess, been for a small tour of the building, well some areas. She wasn't taken into the forensics lab or autopsy, not that either appealed to her much. She hated doing nothing, she'd always disliked sitting still, getting told off at school constantly. Hasmia lifted her chin off her arms, she decided to find something to do. The bullpen was empty, apart from Agent McGee, but he was tapping furiously on his computer, clearly not paying any attention to her. She had suspected he was left behind to keep an eye on her.

Hasmia slowly stood, making no sudden movements that would catch his eye. He didn't seem too strong, or fast, he should be easy to get away from. Hasmia slowly walked around Ziva's desk, walking towards the elevator, she pressed the bottom just like she had seen Gibbs do, the doors opened with a loud ding.

Shit. Agent McGee looked up, "Hey you're not allowed anywhere without a agent present." He called, standing up he hurriedly walked over, Hasmia sighed and walked into the open elevator, pressing the button that she assumed was the ground floor, McGee slipped in after her. "I don't think you're allowed to leave the squad room." He said nervously. The doors were just starting to close when Hasmia jumped out, smirking as the agent's confused expression changed when he realised he wouldn't make it through the door in time. There was another ding and suddenly Hasmia was alone. She glanced around quickly, making sure no one had seen what had happened, thankfully no one had. She quickly walked down through the now empty bullpen, making her way to the second elevator, determined to explore this new building more.

She found another elevator, Hasmia didn't know which number led where so she just guessed, she ended up in the place Ziva had described as the lab. There was music pounding it's way through the thick steel door, she shrugged, figuring whoever was behind the door would eventually meet her, why not speed up the process?

She walked quietly into the room, seeing one of the strangest people she had ever seen in front of her, foot tapping to the beat, eyes glued to a computer screen. She was wearing big leather boots with huge soles, white socks that went up to her knees, a short black skirt, white tee shirt, a black leather dog collar, her obviously dyed black hair was in pigtails and her pale skin was littered with tattoos.

She hadn't noticed Hasmia so she decided to make her presence known, "Hi." She said nervously.

The woman spun around, confused to find a fifteen year old girl in her lab, "Who are you?" She asked harshly, her tee shirt revealed to have a skull on it.

"Hasmia Haswari." She was confused why she saw hatred fill the woman's eyes, that coupled with the fact she towered over the teen made her quite intimidating.

The woman took a deep breath, "You're staying with Ziva and Tony right?" She was met with only a nod as a response. "And you're Ari's daughter."

"It would make sense, we have the same last name after all," Hasmia replied, irritation in her tone, she crossed her arms, defiantly looking the woman hard in the eye.

"What are you doing down here?!"

She shrugged, "Bored. Agent McGee was easy to lose though."

Suddenly the leather clad lady was angry, "Don't be so mean to Timmy! He was made to babysit you, and you- you run off!" She cried out.

"_Ran_ off actually."

She went over a phone that was sitting on her desk, "I'm phoning Tim."

But Hasmia got to the phone first, "Please don't! I was just bored! I didn't want to sit around all day and do nothing! I can't sit still!" She sharply blurted out.

The woman stopped, "Me too, once when I was in school we had an exam and I was first finished but had to stay the full two hours and I actually fell off my chair because I was bouncing up and down on it!" A small grin was on her face, as if she had forgotten she was mad. She paused, studying Hasmia, "I'm Abby." She finally said.

Hasmia hesitated, then handed her back her phone, "There."

Abby held it in her flat palm, pondering wether or not to dial McGee's number, she glanced up at Hasmia, before putting it back on her desk, "He'll find ya soon enough, I like your hair."

The teen sub consciously flatten her curly mane, "Thanks."

Abby sensed she wasn't very talkative, "So, I _have _to know, what is Tony and Ziva like at their home, do they kiss each other or anything?!" She excitedly asked.

Hasmia shrugged leaning against a desk that held an impressive looking machine, "I have only been there one night."

"I know but come one! There must have been something cute! A little kiss or anything! They are always so, normal around me!" Abby folded her arms,

"Why don't you like my Abba?" She asked in return, going back to her habit of avoiding questions.

Abby straighten, "I-I never said that," She stammered nervously.

"Didn't have to," She pointed to her own eyes, "These kinda said it."

The goth fiddled with a pig tail, "Oh." She bit her lip nervously, "He kinda shot my best friend." She finally mumbled.

Hasmia's gaze met Abby's, she didn't have to exclaim it was false, the woman's expression said it all. "How?" She managed to squeak out.

"I'm not allowed to tell-"

"HOW?!" Hasmia cried.

"He ah, shot her in the head, sniper style."

Hasmia ran her hands through her hair, "I never knew." She mumbled.

Abby opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted when the door slid open, Ducky walking in. "Ah Abby I have a tissue sample for you to-" He noticed Hasmia's presence, "Oh hello there, I am Dr Mallad, but most call me Ducky, you are?" He asked kindly.

"Hasmia," The teen answered quietly, leaving out her last name.

Ducky paused, "Ah you are staying with Ziva and Anthony!" He handed a small glass tube to Abby, "Now I am sorry but I must go, by the way Timothy has phoned Jethro, I would get back to the bull pen before he does," He said with a wink as he left.

Hasmia found herself counting to five, until she knew he was out of ear shot, "I have to go," She mumbled, Abby went to comfort her over the news of how her Father died but the teen's face had already become a unreadable mask.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"So how did you loose McGoo?" Tony asked, once Gibbs had stopped the death glares and left to talk to Ducky, McGee was with Abby and Ziva had gone toilet.

Hasmia shrugged, but a smirk was still visible, "Tricked him into going in the elevator, slipped out as the doors shut."

"Ha! Bet his face was hilarious! What was it, mouth wide open? Eyes full of disbelief?" Tony laughed, a cheesy grin on his face.

"What was hilarious Tony?" Ziva asked as she walked back from the bathroom, smirking when Tony quickly took his feet off the top of the desk.

"Dumb and Dumber, missy here hasn't seen it," He quickly lied.

Ziva stood between them, "Really?" She shot him a glare, "We will talk about this at home," She turned to Hasmia, "And you! Why would you run off?!"

"I just went for a walk, I did nothing wrong!"

"You call nothing-"

"Ziva?" Tony hushed voice interrupted, his finger gesturing for her to come closer.

She leant in, "What?"

"Aunt and friend, not forced mother," He quickly whispered.

Ziva nodded and turned back to face her niece, "OK I'll admit I am pissed, if you want something to do you ask. Not tricking McGee, got that?" She sternly asked. Hasmia nodded, hands fidgeting on her lap, a stray curl had fallen over her face. "I am more freaked out with what Gibbs will do, but I assume he will smack Tim, not me. It must have been funny though, right?" Ziva added, smiling slightly.

Hasmia's large eyes slowly rose to meet Ziva's, smirking she nodded.

"Alright then! I have to stay, Tony do you want to go home with Hasmia, rent a movie or something, I will not be needing tea." Ziva suggested in an attempt to brighten the still tense atmosphere.

Tony paused, his mind racing for different movie options, matching them with the perfect takeaways, "So we _will_ watch Dumb and Dumber, with pizza," He announce, grabbing his bag, motioning for Hasmia to do the same. They walked to the elevator, the door was closing when Ziva heard him ask, "So when did you jump between the doors?"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"So Mia, interval time!" Tony announced, pausing the movie.

She glanced at his, giving him a questioning look.

Tony figured that was going to be his only answer so he continued, "You can't stop fidgeting, and about five inures ago your knee started jiggling." He informed her, when her cheeks went slightly red he added, "It isn't a bad thing! Are you enjoying the movie?" He asked, standing up, giving an exaggerated stretch.

"Yes, the characters are basically what I imagined America to be like," She replied, standing also, helping herself to a glass of water.

"Now that hurts," Tony joked, "I'm just gonna phone Ziva, see when she'll be back." He left, walking off down the hallway.

Hasmia paused, unsure of what to do, when she heard a car pull up outside. She quickly checked the window, affirming that it was indeed Ziva. She sighed, knowing she was probably going to get told off, so she sat back down, awaiting for her Aunt to start yelling.

Ziva opened the door, her phone ringing wildly, Tony came back, "Oh it's you," He flicked his phone shut, Ziva's stopped chirping out a annoying tune.

"Nice to see you too," Ziva laughed, dumping her bag near the kitchen counter, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "I am glad it is a friday though."

"Case solved?" Tony asked.

"Guy admitted to it, probably going to get life."

Tony reached his hands around her waist, pulling her in tight, "Perfect, just perfect," He quietly said into her ear, a sly grin on his face.

"Still here," Hasmia muttered from her place on the couch.

Tony and Ziva abruptly stopped, Hasmia turned around to face them, smirking a little. Ziva noticed she was wearing the same clothes she had been the day before, "Hey, enjoying the movie?" She asked, deciding not to mention the events of the day, she herself had done similar things as a child.

"It is funny."

"I wondered, want to go clothes shopping tonight, we can get something yum for supper, and any clothes and stuff you need, only if you are up to it though," Ziva suggested, hoping for some 'girl' time with Hasmia. Whilst she normally didn't enjoy shopping she had figured it couldn't be that dull, she still didn't know much about her niece.

Hasmia shrugged, "Sure, now?"

"If that is OK with you," Ziva replied, glancing at Tony who nodded his agreement. Hasmia stood, making her way to the door, Ziva behind her.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"So what do you like to wear?" Ziva asked as they entered the large mall, small groups of people laughing and milling around them, several more stories of clothing outlets layered above them, a food court nearby was letting off intoxicating smells, Ziva considered getting some ice cream afterwards.

Hasmia shrugged, "Don't know."

Ziva paused, "Do you like what you are wearing now?"

Hasmia glanced down, the shoes were her old chuck taylors, they were extremely comfortable, the cargo pants were also nice, but she sensed they were not a popular choice in America, the white tee shirt was boring, a 'gift' from Janet, she had a old shirt unbuttoned over top also, but that was more to hide the small stain near her left hip. "I guess some new pants?" She finally said.

"That is a start, follow me," Ziva directed them to a small outlet store, with stands full of jeans, track pants, sweats and even cargo pants.

Hasmia walked around listlessly, hands trailing the pants, not used to being able to actually choose what she wanted, she did however see one pair that she liked. They were a pair of jeans, a faded blue, she figured they would not be baggy but still hug her frame well. Ziva walked up behind her, "Want to try them on?" She asked gently.

"Sure." Hasmia replied in a soft voice, Ziva had also noticed it was the one she adopted when she was unsure or nervous.

She glanced around, locating the dressing rooms, "Ok so you go over and get changed, I will be right outside the door."

Hasmia nodded mutely and strolled over to the changing room, carefully locking the door behind her. She slid off her shoes, and loosened the draw string of her cargo pants, they fell to her ankles. Hasmia took a deep breath and glanced at the mirror. Her thin legs, both from genetics and malnourishment, should be a dark olive tan to match her arms. But they only partially were, wattled burns marred her thighs, where the flames had licked her skin, dancing their way painfully down to her calves. She closed her eyes in a weak attempt to shut out the events that took place for them to be there.

_It was dark, night had long since fallen. The teenage girl draped the thin rug over her sleeping mother as they took shelter from the bitter winds in a small hovel, a mound made of tin sheets, an old oil barrel burning defiantly in the gale. She perked up when she heard footsteps in the alleyway, it could be a number of things, other homeless people who had seen the light from the fire, a police officer coming to tell them to move, but when she saw several silhouettes of large men she stiffened nervously. _

"_What do we have here?" One of them asked, he had a cruel face, which the flickering fire illuminated. _

_The group enclosed the tin shelter, laughing sadistically, "I think we've got some fun," Another stated, met by more laughter. _

"_Please, let us be," The girl begged._

_The one that had spoken first, obviously the leader stepped forward, "Us?" Her face hardened as she realised her mistake, "Omar, get her out of the way, let's see who else she has here." He grinned as he banged loudly on the tin._

"_Hasmia? What it is?" A weak woman's voice asked from within the structure._

"_Hasmia?"_

"Hey Hasmia, you alright?" Ziva asked nervously from outside the changing room, snapping Hasmia out of her trance. She quickly pulled the jeans on, opening the door the let her Aunt see. She noticed immediately how pale the girl looked, "Are you not feeling well?" She questioned.

"I am fine," Hasmia stated.

Ziva did not push, "The jeans look very nice on you, do you like them?"

She turned to look again in the mirror, forcing the images away, she really did like the jeans, "Yeah, they look more," She stopped unsure of how to put it.

"American?"

"Yes, American."

"Oh and I found you a pair of sweats, just plain grey ones for around the house," Ziva held them up.

"Sure," Hasmia muttered, she had to put up her defences, or else the men could come back.

Ziva forced a smile, "I will go pay," She hurried off, leaving Hasmia to put her shoes back on. She met the teen in the open doorway, "Now was that painless enough?" She joked, not catching the look that flashed over Hasmia's eyes quickly. "Now tee shirts, what do you like? Plain? Cartoon? Vintage?"

"What does _vintage_ mean?" Hasmia asked softly.

Ziva had completely forgotten she was still learning English, "It is like old fashioned, a vintage tee shirt may have a picture of the original Mickey Mouse or the first Hulk cartoon, got it?"

"I think so." Hasmia replied, "I like big tops, not tight ones," She suggested.

"Baggy tops, they are very comfortable, yes?" Ziva answered, trying to keep her niece's self esteem up.

She just nodded in reply, as they entered another shop, full of girly dresses, skirts, shoes, tops, jerseys, thankfully however there was a table with relatively plain tee shirts on it. They sifted through the large messy pile for a few minutes, Ziva noticed Hasmia eyeing up some of the other teenage girls, her own age in the shop. They had their long, blond hair straightened, denim shorts that were extremely close to being called underwear, slim fitting tops that showed off their breasts, makeup plastered their faces, but they were laughing loudly, constantly smiling.

They glanced at Hasmia, her curls challenging any attempt at being in some order, baggy cargo pants and a faded shirt, one of the nodded her way, giggling. Ziva hadn't noticed when Hasmia suddenly called out, "What is funny?"

Their happy grins were replaced with smirks, "Your hair, you look ridiculous!" Only of them chirped.

This Ziva did also hear, she opened her mouth to tell the girl off for being rude but her niece got there first, "At least I don't have to show off half my body to try and look appealing, yet still be insecure enough to need to plaster my face with make up just to look middy attractive," She snapped back quickly. Their smirks left their faces, as they hurriedly left, Ziva walked around the bench, "Don't even think about telling me off for being rude." Hasmia spat.

"Was not going to, well done for standing up for yourself," Ziva answered calmly.

Hasmia grinned, they soon had payed for the tops, and brought themselves some expensive ice creams to eat in the food court.

They ate in relative silence, but Hasmia broke it, "Thank you Ziva, you didn't have to buy me anything," She murmured quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey," Ziva replied, demanding Hasmia's gaze, "It was fine, I enjoyed tonight." Hasmia smiled back. Ziva glanced around, observing some young boys Hasmia's age were looking at her, one of them tried to smile at her and act cool, she just rolled her eyes, uninterested. Hasmia however didn't see when the two girls she had insulted earlier had been sitting nearby, looks of total disgust on their faces as the boys they were trying to impress were ignoring them.

Ziva bit back a laugh, she was beginning to really like her niece.

**Haha I was laughing to myself so much writing the Hasmia vs Teenage Girl scenario, I have actually been in her shoes before and it was fun to write something similar to what I said, although mine involved a few four letter words beginning with 'F' **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just in case you're wondering what Hasmia looks like, kinda imagine a young Ella Eyre with Ari's eyes. Also I am not sure what it is like being homeless in Israel, but this is fantasy so just go with ;)**

"Shhh Hasmia, come on girl, come back to me," Tony softly encouraged. He had again woken to a sharp cry, following my banging, she was thrashing in the bed, kicking the wall on occasion. He raced over to her, holding her wrists gently as he slid underneath her, so her head and shoulders were on his lap, hugging her shaking frame close. He had come to genuinely care for this girl, as if she really was his daughter, the thought of her being in pain scared him. Slowly he felt her relax in his arms, subtle movements showed she had finally woken.

"You can let me go Tony," She quietly muttered.

Tony obliged, releasing her wrists, but not moving out from under her, Hasmia had rolled onto her side, her back nestled against Tony's abdomen. "Wanna talk about it?" He gently asked.

He felt her stiffen sat the suggestion, "Not now."

"Whatever you want, but what I want is some hot chocolate, and believe me! You are looking at the hot chocolate king!" He grinned down at her, attempting to lighten the mood.

Hasmia smiled, despite herself, "I haven't had hot chocolate in years, I can't even remember what it tastes like," She said weakly, whilst Tony rubbed her shoulder tenderly.

"Well then you're in luck! McGook can't even order Gibbs' coffee properly!" He laughed, as Hasmia sat up, rubbing her eyes, Tony noticed that her hair was sticking to her skin slightly. "Want a shower?"

"I am not dirty," Hasmia replied, confused.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself, "Meet you in the kitchen."

Hasmia paused once he had left, getting up out of bed, she was wearing a oversized plain tee shirt and some boxers, her burnt legs extremely obvious to her. She quickly put some cargo pants over them. She walked quietly down the hall, wondering if Ziva was really that good of a Mossad Officer, she still appeared to be sleeping, her Abba woke at the smallest of things, a cough, flushing the toilet, even a alley cat could wake him sometimes. She didn't know that Tony and Ziva had woken, but he had convinced Ziva to go back to sleep. Hasmia pushed the memory away, making her way to the kitchen, finding Tony pouring hot water into two cups. He was boiling milk in a small pan, adding what looked like sugar and a vanilla bean.

He saw her entering, "You want marshmallows in yours?" He had two in his mouth already.

Hasmia shrugged, "Does it make them taste better?"

"Uh yeah! Ok so you can have four, two pink and two white, I always have white ones because, well you know I am a man and all."

"Are you suggesting I am part man?" Hasmia slyly asked.

Tony took the pot off the heat, "I uh, well your hair is a little like a lion mane, only the guys have those." He saw the look she gave him, "But I like it, it is different, not straightened to death. It's you."

"Nice covering up there," She joked, noticing how it seemed only Tony could bring her out of her shell. He slid over the counter a mug, filled with steaming chocolate broth, they took it outside to the outdoor recliners, the hot cups keeping them warm, as they sit back and watch the stars overhead.

"This is really good," Hasmia sighed with pleasure after a mouthful.

Tony grinned, "Yeah, my title isn't on my resumé for nothing!" He joked, but by the slightly blank expression he got in return he guessed Hasmia didn't understand. "Resumé, it's French, full term Curriculum Vitae, also known as a CV, basically all your achievements, you bring it with ya when you apply for a job." He quickly explained.

Hasmia nodded an understanding, "You know what happened to my mother don't you?" She suddenly asked, not looking up from her cup.

Tony shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, the night you came, Ziva was trying to find where Ari had gone when he left Tel Aviv, she kinda read more than she wished to," He awkwardly stated quietly. "I'm sorry about all the crap you've been through Mia." He knew that his apology could do nothing, but he hoped she might find it comforting.

"Not your fault," She simply replied, eyes clouded over slightly, drink long forgotten, "I think I am ready to talk, but you don't have to, you can go to bed, I can see the darkness under your eyes," She looked up at him, wether she meant to or not her own eyes reflected her need for comfort, for understanding, Tony would never leave her in a moment like this.

"Just take your time, I won't be going to sleep anytime soon, Ziva snores."

Hasmia drew a deep breath, "When I was eleven Abba left, he said he had to go to America for work, I didn't even know what he did for Mossad, but I believed he was helping better the world. He never came home, it was just as if he had evaporated. Ima had no education, no skills, nothing, so she could not get a job, we were evicted. I had to stop going to school because we couldn't afford the fees. In Israel the homeless are not cared for like in America, so I had to steal to get food, I became good at it, I could take a phone from your pocket and you wouldn't notice. We got by, ended up making a small, shelter of sorts in a alleyway made of metal tin sheets. We had nothing, but a small flute that Abba had given Ima for a wedding gift, she loved to play it, cold, lonely nights would be full of music. We had nothing but we were happy enough, even though I was never once not hungry. Years past, and then one night eight men came down the alleyway and my life changed." Tony saw how stiff she was, eyes completely glazed over, mind retelling a story he wished he didn't have to know. He reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

She paused, blinking away the flashback, "They were drunk and wanted fun, Abba had taught me how to fight, but I was out numbered, there was nothing I could do." Tears began to slowly leak out of her hazel eyes. "They said I wanted it, that I was a whore, they held me down, I couldn't fight them, I just couldn't." She sobbed loudly, Tony dragged his chair closer, wrapping an arm protectively around Hasmia, rocking her back and forth gently. She tried to keep going, but couldn't talk properly due to her crying.

"Shush Mia," Tony comforted.

She suddenly pushed away, "No, I need to talk." She firmly said. "They wanted to leave their mark, to make me their's, we had a small fire going, they-" She stood, her cargo pants were over her boxers, she pulled the drawstring, letting them fall to the ground. The wattled scars were obvious, even in the dim lighting. She purposely didn't look at them, or Tony, she didn't want to see the disgust that she knew would be in his eyes.

Tony's eyes widened, he couldn't speak, these men had burned her, held her legs down over the hungry flames. _Bastards_. He saw how Hasmia's gaze was fixed firmly at the ground, shame evident in her hazel orbs, "Mia, look at me," He ordered gently. Slowly her gaze met his, "This wasn't your fault, there is nothing shameful about them."

"They are hideous." She spat.

"They are strength," He reassured, she looked confused, "To be able to move past such pain, and still laugh, albeit not much, but still laugh, you trust me?"

She nodded mutely.

"You were hurt, by men, yet you trust me. You are strength, they are strength." He pulled her into a tight embrace, as the sobs returned, wracking her small frame.

"I am scared," She eventually murmured.

"You're safe Mia," Tony comforted.

She shook her head, "No! They were angry after! They want to kill me!" She blurted out.

Tony paused, '_After what?'_, "Mia, why would they want to kill you?" He carefully asked.

"A few days after, I," She hesitated, "Ran away from Child Services, I saw one of the men, he was getting out of his car, once he left I cut his breaks, but I swear I didn't want him to die!"

Tony pulled away, "He died?!"

She nodded, "Car crash," The tears began falling again, she was again sobbing, clutching onto Tony's night shirt desperately. Eventually she finished, "Let's go back to bed, OK?"

She again just nodded, following him back inside, letting him wrap her up in her warm duvet.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word," _He paused, "_Tony's gonna buy you a mockingbird." _She smiled faintly, "_And if that mockingbird don't sing, Tony's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond turns brass, Tony's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, Tony's gonna buy you a billy goat._" She nestled down deeper into her rugs, "_And if that billy goat won't pull, Tony's gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, Tony's gonna buy you a dog named Rover," _Tony smiled at her, as her eyelids became heavy, "_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Tony's gonna buy you a horse and cart. Hush little baby don't say a word, Tony's gonna buy you a mockingbird." _

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Hasmia came to work with Ziva and Tony a lot more prepared the next day. She had all the books Ziva had given her, a computer disk Tony had given her, it was meant to help her to learn how to read English along headphones which were another gift from Tony, a pad of paper and a pillow incase she got tired. She glanced across the bullpen, both Tony and Ziva were having a meeting up in The Director's office, probably in regards to bringing a teenager to work. Agent Gibbs was getting coffee and again she was alone with Agent McGee, who smiled at her, nervously anticipating her to run off again.

"Sorry about yesterday Agent McGee," Hasmia finally said after a few minutes of debating herself wether or not to apologise.

He looked up, "It's fine, you must have just been bored."

She huffed, "VERY bored."

He spied the disk she was holding in her hand, she had barely ever used a computer and the simple task seemed nearly impossible, "What's the disk?"

"It is from Tony, it is meant to help me learn how to read and write English, but I don't know how to use this thing," She sighed, slightly embarrassed.

McGee stood, "Oh, you can't read or write?"

Hasmia's jaw clenched angrily, "Yes I can read and write both Hebrew and Arabic, but not English, how many languages are you entirely fluent in?!"

McGee turned bright red, "I mean, uh, you want me to set it up for you?"

"Please." She said, pushing the computer chair back away from the desk, so McGee could easily take the disk from Hasmia, showing her the slot that it slid into, clicking the correct icon and how to change volume, also where the headphones connected. She nodded a thanks as he left and sat back down. Pulling out the pad of paper to do the exercises and finding a pen near the computer she pressed play.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"You need to find a school for Hasmia, it will not work for her to stay at NCIS everyday." Vance informed them, hands intertwined behind his desk, the two agents in front of them he knew would be difficult to convince.

They glanced at each other, "Director she has not been to school in years!" Ziva was the first to voice her objections.

"I know, I read her file, I know all that you know."

"Everything?" Tony asked carefully.

Vance sighed, "Sadly yes, and I understand your hesitation to send her to school."

"Then why are you making us?" Ziva angrily responded.

"What happened yesterday is a classic example of why having a child around is not a good idea," He firmly answered.

Ziva scoffed, "She is barely a child!"

Yeah c'mon Vance, no need to be the bad guy here," Tony added.

Gibbs opened the door, strolling in casually, empty coffee cup in hand, he dumped it in the bin. "You guys argue that she hasn't been to school in years. So? Shouldn't this be a second chance for her?" He sternly asked.

"But Gibbs, she will be very far behind," Ziva worriedly replied, understanding though what Gibbs was saying.

"Get her a tutor, she doesn't have to be in the top classes, most large public and I would say all private schools will offer options for her." He more sincerely added.

"Fine, give us a month?" Tony asked.

Vance paused, then nodded, "Very well," He handed Tony a visitors card, there wasn't a photo but her name was printed on it, "I thought she might need that to get around for a while."

"Thanks Director," Ziva gushed, Tony just shook his hand, they left, smiles plastered to their faces. Gibbs stayed behind, saying her had to talk to Vance.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"She snores," Tony stated as they entered the bullpen, hand in hand, Hasmia was leaning, face down on a pillow, which she had put on Ziva's desk. He looked at his girlfriend, "I cannot believe you two are related." He added sarcastically, not looking away from her sleeping form.

Ziva jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, "I bet she can could kill you with that pillow," She smugly replied, walking over to McGee. "How long has she been sleeping?"

"About an hour, after you left she started those English exercises but soon got bored and took a nap. I had to help her insert the disk Ziva, it was like she had never used a computer," He blurted, unaware of Hasmia's past.

"Until yesterday, she hadn't," Ziva mutters as she wonders wether or not to wake Hasmia.

Gibbs wheeled in, making up her mind for her, "Gear up, double homicide in Maryland."

Hasmia jerked awake, hair fallen completely over her, still half closed, eyes, "Huh?"

Gibbs smirked as Hasmia blew a gap between her new long fringe, "You, with me," He held up a finger, beckoning her to follow, she glanced at Ziva, who shrugged her confusion, before following the Marine down the elevator, ending up outside the forensics lab. "Be good kiddo," He gently says, going to leave then coming back to Hasmia, to lift a stray curl form her face, then going back to the elevator.

Hasmia sighed, Abby seemed nice, but very social, and Hasmia wanted nothing else than to curl up and go to sleep. Eventually she went inside the blaring music. This time Abby was at her desk, retying her pigtail, she spotted Hasmia immediately, grinning broadly she finished her hair and leaped over towards her.

Today Abby seemed to be dressed more normal, but that was probably due to her having a white lab coat over her usually dark clothes. "Hey! What brings you to Labby?!" She happily cried.

Hasmia rubbed her eyes, "Agent Gibbs sent me here, they have a case." She simply replied.

"Oh, well that's good, I was getting bored, so was Major MasPec. Well I guess it's not good good, more good bad. Good that I am no longer going to be bored, but bad because, well someone has died, and I would hate-"

"Two deaths."

"That's so bad! Not good bad, but _bad_ bad!"

Hasmia nodded, "Oh I interrupted something last night."

Abby paused, then excitedly jumped up and down, "What? Not sexy time?"

She laughed, "No, Tony had his arms around Ziva, they were laughing and he whispered into her ear."

"What did he say?!"

She shrugged, "Didn't hear, then Ziva took me shopping and-"

Abby folded her arms, a grumpy expression on her face, "_Ziva _took you shopping?!"

"She is my Aunt," Hasmia added.

"But she hates shopping! I love it! She should've asked me to come!" Abby pined.

"Sorry?" Hasmia was taken aback, Abby seemed very bi-polar, happy one second, desperate the next, then mad, and straight back to happy again.

Abby shrugged, "It's fine, when I was eight and three quarters I once wanted this really cute dog collar so much…"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Boss, what exactly happened?!" Tony asked as soon as they got to the crime scene. It was a old backyard shed, in a broken neighbourhood, empty house and lawns that had probably never been mowed. Inside the shed, he was told, were two freshly deceased woman, both naked. They had clearly been tortured, large sections of there skin missing, whip lashes marred their bodies, their lower limbs had been burnt by a large fire.

Gibbs didn't reply until they reached the shed, which was surrounded in various agents, crime scene detectives and probationary agents. He pointed to a smeared message on the side of the shed in Arabic, it had been scrawled in blood, "David," He ordered.

She calmly stood next to him, studying the text, her face turned pale, she took a step back. Silently shaking her head, unable to say what the words stated.

Tony was immediately at her side, "Ziva, what is it babe?" He asked, eyes full of care, battling to gaze into Ziva's whose were full of pain and fear.

"It, it says this is revenge for the death of Ahmed Hussain, there will be more deaths until Hasmia Haswari is handed over, you will be contacted with further details, god Tony, what could she have done?" Ziva all but collapsed into Tony's embrace, the only thing keeping her middy composed was the fact she knew she couldn't loose it at a crime scene.

Tony's eyes had fixated on the Arabic scrawl, he didn't fully understand what Hasmia had done, only that she had gotten revenge for what had happened to her and her mother, but a man had died. Now this man, who supposedly must have had some close friends, was being avenged. Tony knew that for them to track her down and come all the way over here, they meant business.

Hasmia was in terrible danger.

**DUHN DUHN DUHN! Hope you didn't find that too painful! It's cool how Hasmia is just starting to open up!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BIG SHOUTOUT! To Miss Suave, she's reviewed every chapter so far, you're a total legend, you make a moon walking cat, playing the guitar uninteresting. Little shorter than normal but hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

"DiNozzo, track down what happened to Hasmia, and-"

"Cross check any names with recent immigrants to here from the Middle East," Tony interrupted, quickly walking off, squeezing Ziva's hand before he disappears to make a phone call.

Gibbs nodded his consent, turning to McGee, "Get me everything you can on these woman," He leant in to the Probationary Agent, "_Everything_."

"Gibbs, can I go back to NCIS, to be with Hasmia?" Ziva asked, after she quickly composed herself.

"A agent with her at all times Ziva, see if you can find any names from her, anything." Gibbs ordered gruffly, not even looking at her long enough for a reply before walking off to find Ducky. Ziva ran to her car, driving off to NCIS, breaking several DC traffic laws as she did so.

"Duck, what ya got?" He asked as he made his way towards the Medical Examiner.

Ducky sighed, it wasn't a pretty sight, even for someone with years of experience, "They weren't tortured Jethro, they were only partially skinned for their blood," He pointed to a particularly deep looking incision, "This one for example is right over a major vein, there would have been massive bleeding. These dried lines, are conducive to a bowl of some sort being held below the wound to collect the blood."

Gibbs paused, taking in the gruesomeness of it all, "Cause of death?"

"Gun shot Agent Gibbs," Palmer chipped in, his small smile fell when he was placed under Gibbs' steely glare.

"That is an assumption Mr Palmer!" Ducky insisted, "But it is likely that could be the cause," He pointed to the two bullet holes in each forehead, "Point blank range."

"Execution," Gibbs finished.

"Yes, it would appear the bastard or bastards got what they wanted then killed the poor women." Ducky stood, dusting his hands against his pants, "Alright let's get these unfortunate ladies bagged shall we Mr Palmer?"

"Of course doctor," Jimmy obliged.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Hasmia? Abby where has she gone?!" Ziva nervously demanded as she entered her friend's lab, not bothering with a greeting.

Abby looked up from her computer, gesturing towards the bathroom opposite the door, "Toilet, Ziva what's happening? It's not Tony is it? God I've jinxed it! Why do I always jinx things, at bowling with the nuns, all the time! Why must I always-"

"Abby! Hasmia is in danger, where _exactly_ is she?" Ziva insisted, normally finding Abby's ramblings almost cute.

Abby led Ziva to the bathroom door, "Her hair kept annoying her so I gave her a hair tie, told her there is a mirror in here."

Ziva nodded and knocked on the door, "Mia? You in there? It's Ziva, we need to talk."

There was silence.

Ziva's right hand reached for her gun, her left pushing open the door, the room was empty, two of the three stalls doors were wide open, displaying their lack of anyone. The third was locked shut. Ziva rushed over to it, "Mia come on, open the door," She begged.

Again silence.

Abby whimpered quietly, her hands pressed firmly against her cheeks, Ziva knelt down and looked under the door, the stall appeared empty. She stood back, centring her balance, before harshly kicking the door open. The stall was empty. Ziva took a deep breath, forcing herself to use the investigator in her to look at the scene in front of her. The seat was down, window open. It was a very small window, anyone else would never have had fitted, but Hasmia was incredibly thin, she could have done it easily. Ziva looked around the toilet, she saw a small note scrunched up on the floor.

Heart falling she reached down, Abby gasped, "That's not a ransom thing is it?!"

Ziva opened it, soothing out the edges, it was a photo, from the crime scene earlier today, the tortured bodies slumped with obvious death. With a red vivid someone had written in Arabic, _'You're next bitch. Anyone who gets in the way will die.' _

"Ziva what does it say?!" Abby cried.

Ziva ignored her question, "Phone Gibbs, now!"

Abby nodded and ran off to find her cell.

Once she was gone Ziva had time to briefly show her emotions, pain and worry etched on her face she reread the note, "Shit Mia, what the hell have you gotten into?"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Hasmia knew she was in trouble, the moment when she was walking with Ziva and Tony into NCIS. Someone, she didn't even have time to glance at pressed a piece of paper into her hand. She barely felt it, barely. Hasmia hand't looked at it, not wanting to freak Ziva and Tony out. She just slid it into her pocket, opening once they left to talk to Vance. Her cheeks had gone red, both with fear and rage. Whoever she had hurt in that car crash either had powerful friends or was part of something dangerous. And worldwide. She had acted normal, secretly waiting for a moment when she could slip away, to prevent anyone in the team getting hurt. So when Abby suggested she tie up her hair she knew it could be the only opportunity she could get. She slid easily out of the window, secretly thankful for her years of malnourishment. There was a large compound fence surrounding NCIS, but she quickly climbed it, taking off down the street before anyone could stop her.

Hasmia knew that in the centre of most cities there were security cameras, she figured that they would use them to try and find her, she had to get out. Tony had given her some money, probably for the vending machines, it would have to do for bus fare. The driver she managed to signal looked at her suspiciously, the messy ponytail, her worn shoes, the wild and chased look in her eyes, but said nothing as he gave her the change. She spied two cameras in the bus, one at the front, one at the back, so she sat in the middle, shielding her face by leaning on the wall, looking intently out the window. The bus trip was long, she wanted to get as far from NCIS, from her new family as she could. She had at times been caught stealing something, been chased or tracked down. So Hasmia knew how to get away from surveillance cameras.

She waited until they were at a stop with lots of people and another bus parked up also. When a large throng of people got off so did she, again using her small stature to hide amongst them, she did so until she got on the next bus, quickly handing the driver the money, telling him to keep the change with a forced smile, then sitting down quietly. She stayed on that bus a lot longer, waiting for a fairly poor area to come about, there was hardly ever cameras in there, least of all working ones.

She got off and walked to a small, overgrown park, some boys were playing basket ball but other than that it was completely empty. She pulled out the phone she had swiped from a passerby, quickly she dialled the number she had seen Tony when he went to phone Ziva the other night.

It barely began to ring when she answered, "Agent David."

"It's me," Hasmia stated bluntly.

There was a paused, as if she was telling someone something, "Mia! Are you hurt, what is going on?"

"I am fine, for now. The man that died, his friends are here."

"What man?!" Ziva cried out, Hasmia remembering that Tony probably hadn't told Ziva yet.

Hasmia glanced around, "The men who killed Ima. I have to go."

"Mia! You don't need to run!" Ziva insisted desperately, the tears in her eyes leached into her voice.

"Yes I do, you must have read the note, I will not cause harm to you."

"Please Hasmia don't-"

"Shalom dodah," Hasmia interrupted, clicking the phone shut. She paused, wiping her eyes, angry with herself, with fate, with the world, just angry. She looked around, seeing a small pond that was littered with ducks she went over, throwing the phone into it. Hasmia paused, not sure where to go, she had nothing, only about twenty cents and the clothes she was wearing, judging by the sun it was nearly five in the afternoon. She need somewhere to sleep. There was a large willow tree that she thought could be a easy place. She had spent many nights in trees, they were safer than on the ground, sometimes she would have had walked very far in one day and wouldn't have time to get to her and her mother's shelter. She went over to the tree, mapping out her climb quickly, spotting a place where a thick branch passed closely to another, near the trunk, it would suit her fine. She glanced at the basket ballers, but they were too caught up in their game to even notice her. She climbed up, pulling some leaves and putting them in certain spots ensured she was comfortable, covered and able to survey around her easily.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Get a location?!" Ziva asked as soon as Hasmia hung up, she was partially touched that she called her dodah, but was too tense to think about it for more than a fraction of a second.

McGee sighed, "No she ended the call too early, but I can give a rough estimate, but it will be a pretty large area."

"Do it McGee," Gibbs ordered.

He typed briefly then the plasma screen displayed a section of Fairfax, one that they all knew was fairly poor. There were several apartment buildings, along with huge sections of empty warehouses, a small park and supermarket. They all looked at McGee, waiting for him to narrow it down further, "It's all I can do with what I got, sorry."

"Thank you McGee, it is a start," Ziva comforted.

Gibbs stared into space for a moment, "Bring up the eight men who killed her mother McGee."

He nodded and typed furiously for a few minutes, eventually finding them, the screen changed from Fairfax to eight mugshots. One faded slightly, "Boss the faded one is Ahmed Hussain, he died in a car crash a few months ago, faulty breaks."

"Gang affiliations?" Tony asked from his spot next to Ziva, they were holding hands in a desperate attempt to stay composed.

More typing, "Yes they are all members of the, uh Ziva, translation?" He brought it up to the screen, الإخوة من الحرب.

"The Brotherhood of War, I have heard of them from Mossad, they are deadly, responsible for many deaths worldwide, they rival Al Qaeda in death toll but just are not as well known." The words were robotic, Ziva felt cold, numb, how could a fifteen year old girl be hunted by these killers?

**So. Here you are. DANGER! Ok, dodah as far as Goggle could tell me means 'Aunt' in Hebrew, and the Arabic, again thanks Google, means Brotherhood of War, but probably has terrible grammar, like all Google translations so SORRY! **

**Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and sorry Miss Suave, it had to happen. **

**Forgive me? **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I finally finished my other fanfic Leaking Pain, so I can focus on this one! But just don't expect more regular updates, I'm going to boarding school remember? Also anything in italics is either a thought or a different language, it'll be pretty obvious which :) And Miss Suave, get back on ya meds girl coz you are crazy! But in a good way. And I am SO sorry you are gonna read what you are gonna read! Don't hate me? I know this chapter is a lot more broken up but it has a lot more action so bear with.**

"Boss it wasn't faulty breaks that killed that Ahmed guy," Tony interjected into the silence that had fallen over the bullpen.

Gibbs sighed and looked at him, "What makes ya say that DiNozzo?!"

Tony hesitated, not sure how he could say that every night Hasmia has nightmares, but her life was at stake so he said so anyway, "The guys that killed her mum, they ah, they raped her as well. Both Mia and her mum were raped, they killed her mum but not her. She told me," He explained to Ziva's strange expression, "She saw one of they men a few days later, getting out of his car, she was pissed, as she should be after all that-"

"Spit it out DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"She cut the breaks. He died in a car crash, they want her for revenge," He left out the burning of her young skin.

Ziva paused then all but ran to her computer, typing furiously, the whole team watched her for a few minutes before the plasma once again changed, it was a list of people, they all were dead, there was mugshots, official cause, date of birth and death. "These are the hits Ari did for Mossad." She ignored the way Tony stiffened at his name, she highlighted one name, "This was Tamir Nassar, one of three brothers who founded the Brotherhood. He was killed when he became too dangerous, selling and trading arms and bombs. Ari took him out." She paused, "He used to be Mossad. I have worked with him."

"So this is revenge for both the car crash and for Nassar!" McGee cried out, proud to contribute.

"Ya think Probie?" Tony snapped back.

Gibbs looked at Ziva hard, "Did Ari teach her much?"

"I do not know, but I would guess he would have, she would know more or less how to disappear and fight," Ziva replied from her desk.

He gave her another stare, she faltered then continued, "In the Kidon unit, we are taught to hide from the cameras, so she will be somewhere away from buildings or streets, also the ground is dangerous, you can be spotted easily, so she could be inside a building or maybe-"

"Hiding in a park," Gibbs finished, grabbing his SIG and badge, the others doing the same as they ran out the door.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Hasmia tried to stay awake for as long she could in her hideout place in the willow tree, but the nights of restless slumber and a tiring day were too strong, they pulled her easily down into lethargy. She dozed for a while, woken by a sharp snap. She felt around the branches supporting her, none were damaged in any way. She pulled back a branch, displaying the area around her. The park was empty, the flickering flood lights near the basket ball court illuminating the grassy expanse. Hasmia saw movement towards one of the, what she had assumed, were empty warehouses. Several grown men were forcing a small shadowed figure towards the park. She looked harder as the silhouettes were given colour by the lights. There were four of the men, aside from what was now a teenage boy. She didn't recognise the men, they were wearing cargo pants, grey tops, simple clothing, but the boy she had seen before. Playing basket ball that afternoon.

"Where did you see her boy?!" One harshly asked in an accented voice.

The fear was evident in his voice, "Over there, she was on the phone, sitting at the bench!" His voice rose in octaves, Hasmia didn't need more lighting to tell they were hurting him in some way.

There was a pause, she saw a glint of metal, a pistol, a man rose it so it was facing the boy, "Where did she go?"

"She climbed that tree, don't know why. That's all I know man!" He begged.

"Which tree?" They hissed.

Hasmia felt her stomach ball up nervously as they all turned and looked at the willow tree she was perched in. They couldn't see her from that distance. But she knew they soon would be able to.

"Thank you, you will be remembered fondly," One stated, there was a loud click, a bullet traveled through the silencer, the boy slumped to the ground, he would never be getting up again.

There was cruel laughter, one of them spat on his slain body, as they started advancing on her.

Hasmia couldn't think, couldn't breath, they were here to kill her. She wasn't particularly afraid of death, she was certain it would be a good thing in a way. All the world had given her was pain, she would be almost happy to leave and join her parents. But there was the inkling little voice reminding her of her new family. Would they even mourn her?

"_Hey bitch, remember us?"_ One of them asked gruffly, in Arabic once they got to the tree. Smiling sadistically when he saw her huddled form.

Hasmia began to shake, _"It was an accident, I was angry I didn't-"_

"_And now we are angry, you have insulted the Brotherhood, no one lives after that,"_ The man who was speaking had clearly proven himself the authority figure in the group, he signalled for the others to circle the tree so she couldn't get away. _"Now are you coming down, or am I shooting you down?"_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Even with Ziva's driving and McGee furiously finding the quickest route with his laptop they were too late. They screeched into the park, launching themselves from the car, frantically scanning the park for anyone. It was McGee who found the crumpled form of the boy.

"Boss, better come here!" He yelled, kneeling down next to the cold body.

Gibbs ran over, he didn't ask if he was dead, the bullet hole in his forehead answered for him. He glanced at the dew covered ground, finding multiple footprints. He followed them easily to a large willow tree, a few small branches had been snapped off and there was some scuffed up areas on the trunk. Ziva and Tony were immediately at his side, whilst McGee phoned Ducky.

"Boss, there's blood," Tony pointed out to a few small drops at the base.

Ziva took a sharp inhale of breath, "You don't think?"

"They want her for revenge, it means she is still alive," He could see Ziva's eyes clouding over, her hand inadvertently reached for her holstered gun. He stepped forward, steadying her, "Ziver, we will find her."

She nodded mutely, walking off to phone a contact in regards to the Brotherhood.

Once she was out of earshot Tony quietly asked, "Boss, it _is_ a revenge thing, so why isn't she dead?" He hated saying it, but he was trying to be realistic.

"I don't know DiNozzo, but I meant it when I said we would find her." Gibbs replied honestly.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Hasmia woke with a pounding headache. She thought briefly that maybe she had just fallen in Abby's lab and hit her head. But when she gazed around the room she was in the faint hope in her quickly diminished. Her hair was in a ponytail but underneath her curls she could feel a sticky bump. Hasmia was alone. In a dimly lit, small room. The basic grey walls had no natural lighting, a thick wooden door and two chairs, she was in one, the other sat across the table from her. She forced herself to stay calm, freaking out would not help her at all. She felt under the table for anything that could be pried off and used as a weapon, there was nothing. She but on a stoic mask once the shouting behind the walls reached her, she had seconds to take a deep breath when the door slammed open.

Two men walked in. She recognised one of them from the park. They both had unshaven faces, simple working clothes, sturdy boots, cruel, unforgiving eyes.

"I have decided," The leader began in English to explain as he sat down in front of her, hands folded on top of the table, "That you do not deserve to speak Arabic, you are no worse than the infidels we wish to kill." He calmly stated.

Hasmia didn't reply, or look him in the eye, just staying fixated on a blemish in the wood of the table.

"You were difficult to track down, I give you that," He continued, pointing his finger at her, he leant back on his chair, "A fatherless street kid, who no one could care for, except for your whore of a mother. But, your father, Ari Haswari," He added, smirking slightly, "He was the give away. You left for America, why? Because obviously the street orphan has family there. No Grandparents, no cousins but a Aunt. Now I knew this Aunt of yours. Want to know how?"

Hasmia didn't respond to his questions, just tried to figure out how to turn invisible.

"You see, I was once Mossad. But I found that being a law figure there are limitations when it comes to punishment. So I left. Started this organisation, but I always remembered the David family. I hated them. They were groomed and showered with praise, me? I got told to train harder, be harder. So, I need to hurt Eli David. Best way? Well his wife is already dead, along with one of his daughters, his son, your father, killed. So that left Ziva David. Best way to get to her? Get to her family. See it is a circle." He stopped talking, waiting for a response.

He didn't get one, Hasmia had become drawn in on herself, barely listening to what he was saying.

The man became infuriated, he stood up, the force slamming his chair backwards onto the floor, Hasmia jumped with fright.

"You will not ignore me you bitch!" He yelled, slapping her harshly across the face.

Hasmia yelped in pain, but didn't say anything else.

"Where is Ziva David? Where does she live?!" He spat out, holding her hair tightly, yanking her face towards his.

"I. Don't. Know," Hasmia stated through gritted teeth.

He released her roughly, "Yes you do."

"No."

He slapped her again, pointing a finger to her bruised face, "Yes," Storming back through the door, the other man also left with him.

Hasmia gently touched her throbbing cheek, deciding that she would never betray her family. She got up, on shaky legs, and walked around the entire room, mapping out every detail. She found a ventilation shaft in a angle, well off the ground, angling her view a certain way she could see outside. She could just see the Potomac River and the Washington Monument, the faint hum of the city was nearby. Hasmia was thankful that she had researched, as well as she could, the area of DC.

'_But that only means I can show them on a map where Ziva lives.' _

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"What ya got?" Gibbs asked as soon as he got back from a quick meeting with Vance regarding the situation, overnight their searches had been in vain many times, the cameras that could possibly show anything didn't work, there was no one who could ID anyone, listed DNA to compare the blood to.

It was Tony who answered first, "Got a list of favourite hang out places for the Brotherhood when they're stateside."

"Bring 'em up."

Tony taped a few keys then a map of DC showed on the plasma, "There are five, one is near California so I crossed that one out, that leaves," Four red dots appeared, "One in these locations."

"Any guesses?"

Ziva pointed to one near the centre of the city, "Won't be here, they know she is a runner, they will want to keep her away from other people who could help her."

"So that would get rid of two of them boss," McGee gestured to another one near Ziva's. "And assuming the blood was hers, it is likely that she was knocked unconscious. It takes a good hour and a bit to wake up from a hard hit, so it is likely she is here," He pointed to one, across from the Potomac River, in a small area of shrub.

"Good work McGee, grab ya gear, we're getting Hasmia."

Ziva again opted to drive, making the half hour drive a easy 10. They surrounded the small cabin, slowly advancing on it.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Hasmia soon lost count, lost count of how many blows, of when the stinging sensation was replaced with a fresh one, they all felt the same. Painful. She didn't fight back, not once. They soon figured that aside from sharp cries they would not get any useful information from her. They did not however know that Hasmia was a brilliant liar, she used it to her advantage, faking barely speaking English, not ever going to school, no skill with mapping, being simple, they believed her. But they were men. There was at least seven of them. She was alone. Eventually one of them suggested using her for one night, killing her tomorrow, she was no use to them. Other than pleasure. That was when her fire was relit. The memories swarmed her, she recognised the way they approached, careful and slowly, enjoying the terror she couldn't hide. Hasmia had already resigned herself to death, but she would never go down without a fight.

The first man who came close to her, she slammed her shoe into his shin, he crumbled and she smashed her bony elbow into his temple. Two came towards her at once, she grabbed one's genitals, wrenching down as hard as she could, the man next to him tried to overpower her, but Hasmia had already lost any sense of normal fighting. She raked her nails into his eye, attempting to gouge them out, biting hard on the hand that was sent to slap her. Suddenly she was a caged animal, ignoring any cry of protest from her injuries, bent on getting free.

Out of nowhere the rope came out and began to restrict her movement, stoping her from protecting herself, when there was a yell, followed a sharp bang. Hasmia knew it was gunfire. So did the others, they ran from the room to help their comrades, followed by more bullets.

The door smashed open, Hasmia well and truly believed that it was Kadin, the leader, to put lead in her, but it wasn't. As she was swept into Ziva's arms from the ground, she knew in her heart that this was her new family, she didn't want to leave it anytime soon.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"I am sorry ma'am, but are you family, this patient is off limits," A stern nurse told Ziva as she entered the hospital, asking for Hasmia Haswari. She wanted to stay with the teenage girl the minute she opened the door. Mia was bleeding badly from the various gashes and cuts, many sticky bruises had risen in her olive skin. Her normally free flowing curls were in a loose ponytail, mattered with blood and sweat. There was a glazed, clouded look in her eyes, she was near inconsolable, trying to squirm away from any touch, even from hers for a while, until she actually looked up at Ziva, then she had willingly been cradled like the injured child she was. Ziva had watched, hand in hand as Gibbs carried her to the waiting ambulance, which drove away too quickly for Ziva to join.

Ziva held up her badge, "NCIS, and I am also her aunt."

"Oh, then follow me please," The nurse weaved her way through a series of corridors and hallways, finally reaching Hasmia's room.

The lady left Ziva alone outside the door, she peered through the window; Mia was lying in her bed, in a loose hospital gown, although Ziva had a hunch it would fit any other girl her age. Her hair fell damply around her face, she didn't even bother flicking at away with a huff like she used to, large bags were under her bruised and swollen eyes, pity, shame and guilt filling them, she was fiddling with her fingers, dark purple mingled with her olive skin on her arms, and what Ziva suspected would be most of her body. Her knees were up, her posture could seem normal to anyone else, but Ziva saw the way her head was ducked, her knees shielding her, hair hiding her, she was scared.

Ziva drew a deep breath, knocking on the door, "Mia, can I come in?"

Hasmia nodded, Ziva realising immediately she had fallen back into her mute ways.

She sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, "You are not trouble Mia," She attempted to comfort the teen.

Hasmia didn't respond, barely even changed her reaction, to at least how she had heard.

"They are dead, all bar one of them, Kadin, he is the leader, no?" Ziva could see how deeply Hasmia had folded into herself. She reached out, holding tightly the girl's cold hand, "Mia. Come back to me tataleh." She begged.

Slowly there was recognition in her deep eyes, for a fleeting moment Ziva thought it was gone, but then gently Mia looked up at Ziva, actually seeing her aunt for the first time. A single tear tracked it's way down her bruised cheek. Ziva sighed with sympathy, reached up and brushed it away. "Oh Mia, why did you run, we could protect you, you can trust us," Ziva whispered gently.

Hasmia shook her head, it was the smallest of movements Ziva wasn't even sure she saw it.

It nearly broke Ziva's heart, "God Mia, of course you can! I am you Aunt, we are family."

"They didn't want me," Hasmia quietly muttered.

Ziva was confused, "Your parents? They loved you."

Another small shake of her head, "The men, they, didn't want me," She explained.

Ziva's confusion spread, "Then why did they take you?"

This time Hasmia looked her directly in the eye as she spoke, "They want you."

**OMG I am sooooo sorry Miss Suave! She had a fight though? PLEASE forgive me!**

**Anyways REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So I was wondering, why does Ducky call everyone by their first names, but calls Jimmy Mr Palmer all the time? It's a mystery! Oh and when I say hair covering someone's face I mean more like small strands, not like in The Ring or anything!**

Hasmia was having a full body X-ray when Tony finally got up the nerve to met his girlfriend. Ziva was waiting outside the door as her niece lay on the cold table, allowing the doctors to categorise her injuries. The girl had just given a formal statement of what had happened; kidnapping, the beating, the questions and backstory, along with the attempted rape. Ziva had shuddered to think what Mia had endured with only one night, any longer and she would not have made it. But thankfully this was the last procedure she would have, before she would most likely be discharged. It was a good thing too, Hasmia had nearly fallen asleep on her way over to the X-ray unit. Ziva sighed, she was so confused over the nights events, her niece was kidnapped and tortured, yet they wanted her, so why didn't they just go for her? She barely even noticed he was there until he slipped his hand into her's, sitting down next to her.

"How're ya holding up?" Tony asked gently.

Ziva ran her free hand through her hair, "I am fine, but confused," She admitted.

"That makes two of us. Like why would they want you, but get her? It doesn't make sense," Tony mused out loud.

"I think though, based on what Mia said, they are looking to hurt Abba, by hurting me."

"You mean kinda like how Ari wanted Gibbs dead, but he killed Kate to hurt him more?" He asked, ignoring how tender the topic of her half brother was.

Ziva paused, thinking about it, "Possibly, but it is easy to find a place of residence, the phone book would give them that."

Tony leant back in his chair, "It doesn't make sense, maybe Kadin will tell us something. But it _is_ as if they just did it all for a laugh"

"Some laugh," Ziva huffed. "I want him to be difficult, then I can be rougher with him," She muttered.

Tony laughed, "Easy ninja, you're NCIS now!"

The door opened and a make nurse wearing scrubs walked out, pushing Hasmia on a wheelchair. Her arms were crossed protectively around herself, hunched over slightly she was again allowing her hair to partially cover her face. She refused to look at either Tony or Ziva.

Ziva stood, letting go of Tony's hand, "Any fractures?"

The nurse nodded, "A few of her lower ribs and her left thumb, I am taking her now to get them set and bandaged, you are welcome to come."

"Of course I will come," Ziva assured, she turned to Tony, "You can go back to work if you want."

He shook his head, "Sorry can't."

Her eyes narrowed, "Why not?"

"Uh, well you see," He faltered, "Gibbs told me to stay with you."

"What?! I can take care of myself!" Ziva cried out angrily.

"We know," Both Tony and Gibbs, who had just appeared in typical Gibbs fashion, stated. He bent down in kissed Hasmia's tousled hair, producing the smallest of smiles, coffee in hand he continued, "But we want everyone else alive for questioning Ziva. They are terrorists."

Ziva sighed, "Fine. But why are you here?"

He cocked a grin, "I'm taking over from DiNozzo."

Tony huffed, kissing Ziva gently and smiling a bye to Hasmia, then hurried off from the spewing argument that was due to come.

"Can we get her set now?" The nurse asked quietly.

"Go for it," Gibbs gruffly replied as he took a long swig from his coffee.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Ziva quickly answered her beeping phone before it woke Hasmia, who was oblivious to the world in her deep slumber, Abby's number showed on the screen, "Hello Abby," Ziva greeted in a hushed voice, glancing at Gibbs, who didn't look up from his paper.

"Ziva! Oh my gosh! Finally, you missed my other calls and I have had too much work to come and visit and I don't blame you for not answering with Hasmia and everything else. But how is she?! Those bastards! I want to kill them. AND leave no evidence, but you'll have to help me with the killing-"

"Abby, what do you want?" Ziva asked kindly, glad to hear the familiar rambles after hours of silence, filled only with doctors saying ten syllable words she could never understand.

"What makes you think I want anything, I have just missed your voice!"

"Abby!" Ziva warns. "What do you want?!"

"Oh, can I visit Hasmia in the hospital?"

Ziva glanced at the still sleeping teen, "She is resting Abby."

She heard a audible "Dammit!" From both her phone and the hallway beyond Hasmia's door, she sighed and got up, opening it quickly.

Abby jumped with fright, "Ziva! Can I come in?"

She saw no point in sending her away, so Ziva stepped aside, allowing the leather clad goth to enter. An audible sigh escaped Abby when she saw how frail and weak Hasmia was. Abby noticed Gibbs and smiled broadly, despite the situation, to him.

She paused, "Wait why _is_ Gibbs here?"

Ziva sighed, "Apparently the Brotherhood were not after Mia, they want me and now I am not allowed alone." She angrily stated.

"Oh," There was a soft murmur as Hasmia's long lashes flickered gently open.

She gazed around the room, seeing both Abby and Gibbs, "Hi," She quietly greeted.

"Hey you!" Abby pulled out a vivid, "Can I _please_ sign your cast?"

Hasmia glanced at her left hand, which was tightly wrapped in a white cast, that missed her fingers but spun around her thumb, down just below her wrist, "Sure," She went to sit up but winced, her free hand finding her wrapped rib cage.

"Easy tiger," Gibbs mused.

Hasmia answered quickly, "Tony says lion."

Gibbs grinned, "With hair like that I'm not surprised."

She bit her lip slightly, "Sorry for running off, I didn't want you guys getting hurt," She softly apologised.

"All is forgiven Mia, just remember your dodah is here for you," Ziva kindly replied, holding her niece's free hand, slowly warming it.

Hasmia's eyes filled with tears that she blinked away, "I didn't tell them," She mumbled.

Abby looked up from her artwork, a skull with bats wings, "Didn't tell them what?"

"Where you live."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

To anyone else their home would look completely normal, nothing strange at all. But most people were not Ziva David. When she told Tony she was staying the night with Hasmia, because the doctors had decided to keep her overnight for observation, saying she needed to grab an overnight bag he had been torn. Stay with Mia, who no one wanted to leave by herself, or go with his girlfriend. Ziva had managed to convince him however that she was a former Kidon Officer, she could and would if she needed to, take care of herself. Stepping inside their clean home, Ziva could feel something was wrong. She quietly made her way into the living room, gun in hand. She checked every room, outside, even the attic, but no one else was with her.

"Crazy ninja senses getting out of hand," She joked to herself, mimicking Tony's nickname for her.

"Yes it would appear things never change do they Ziva?" She froze, not turning around, listening for additional breathing that would indicate more than one person was in her home. "What's wrong Ziz, forgotten me?" The man teased.

Ziva spun around, finding a tall man, in simple clothing, dark hair and eyes, a charismatic face, "Sorry who are you?" She lied, hiding the recognition that screamed at her.

He laughed, "Come Ziz, don't you remember? The weapon carrier? We were just children, but I am sure that-"

"_I _was just a child, you were not," Ziva corrected through her teeth, resisting the urge to blindly attack the man, but she knew he had a gun, she could tell by the position of his hand behind him.

He shrugged, "Ziz, I am certain that you enjoyed it."

"Do not call me that. You know what you did, no matter how many times you have tried to convince yourself that what you did that night was love, you have never been more fucking wrong," Ziva spat, trying not to let the hate and fear in her words show.

The man tilted his head, talking as if he was scolding a disobedient child he continued, "So you do remember me."

"Betzalel Nassar, of course I do," She felt her hand raise the gun slightly, but his reflexes were as sharp as ever, he was near her in seconds, his cold metal against the crook of her neck.

"Maybe you should give that to me _Ziz, _wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now would we?" He purred.

Ziva didn't know why, but she had almost become the child he treated her to be, handing her pistol over without a fuss.

He smiled, removing the bullets, scattering them across the floor. "Do you know why I am here?"

"Does it have anything to do with kidnapping and torturing a fifteen year old girl?" She snapped.

Again he grinned, walking back to the kitchen table and sitting down, "Now all I wanted to know was one little detail, anyway I took no part in any of the technical stuff there."

Ziva glared coldly at him.

"But I suppose you should probably know why I am here yourself."

Her mind crossed to Tony complaining about how all the baddies confess their life story to the hero when they think they are winning.

"Anyway I have always hated my name. Betzalel, in the shadow of God, and it seemed, I was always in the shadow of you. I was older, yet made to do stupid things for the spoilt David daughter." Ziva had never told anyone that whilst it may have appeared her father had favoured her and Ari, it was behind closed doors where she was neglected, not cared for, left to cry alone when her Ima and Tali had died, slapped when she wouldn't stop. "I hated Eli, still do. Now ask yourself this, how do you hurt someone? You hurt those they love. So by hurting you, I hurt him. By humiliating you, I humiliate him. The business with Ari's daughter is unfortunate, I did rather like the bastard, but it had to happen, now you are hurt."

Ziva was confused at what he meant by humiliating her, instead though commented, "I am expected back at the hospital in about ten minutes, if you don't want to raise any alarms I would leave."

Betzalel glanced at his watch, "Very true Ziz, it was a pleasure seeing you." He got up and walked calmly out the front door as if he owned the place, almost insulting Ziva further.

Once the door was shut she slammed into it, locking it as quickly as she could. Ziva couldn't breathe, she could feel him on her skin, inside her, his purring voice danced in her head. She ran to the bathroom, retching up the meagre amount of food in her, the very memory of what he forced her to do ravaged through her mind, leaving her shaking on the cold tiles. She sat there for as long as she could, contemplating how she could get to Tony, to his safe arms. Eventually she pulled out her cell, clicking her first speed dial number.

There was a paused, "Ziva what's up?" He asked cheerfully.

She wanted to explain everything, from the beginning, years ago in the weapons carrier, when she first danced with his knife, but the only word that would come out was a small squeak of his name.

"Ziva what's wrong, where are you? What happened?" He quickly asked, concern in his voice.

She had to take a deep breath to steady her voice more, "Please just come home, I need you."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

He was there in minutes, kicking open the door when it was found to be locked. He ran around frantically in their home, before finding Ziva huddled on the bathroom floor, tear tracks visible down her flushed cheeks. Tony was immediately at her side, "Ziva! What happened here baby?" He asked, pulling her into his arms as he sat next to her.

Ziva drew a deep breath to steady herself, "You remember when I said my first time was in a weapons carrier?"

Tony was confused but answered anyway, "Uh yeah."

"It wasn't consensual. Betzalel, the guy, he is one of the three brothers. He was here," She stammered out, trembling slightly.

Tony couldn't believe his ninja, who could kill him with the towel he was sitting next to, had been raped. Nor why the bastard hadn't been arrested or even assassinated when Eli found out. Unless he still hasn't. "Did you manage to get a weapon?"

Ziva nodded mutely, "But, but he also had a gun, he was a better fighter than me."

Tony paused, "What did he want then?"

"He said he wanted to hurt and humiliate Abba, by doing so to me. Betzalel, he implied he had already hurt me with what happened to Mia." She replied weakly.

He didn't want to think about his ninja being humiliated, his arm tensing protectively around her small frame, "C'mon, I'm taking you to Gibbs'."

"But who is with Mia?"

Tony grinned, "McBabysitter, when I left he was teaching her how to play poker, I reckon she'll win." He was surprised she agreed so readily to going to Jethro's place, but assumed she was tired of arguing. He helped her stand, noticing that once she got moving she seemed more, like Ziva. She left and grabbed some overnight clothes, then he drove her to Gibbs' home quickly.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Goddammit DiNozzo! I said to not leave her side!" He angrily yelled when Tony briefly stated what had happened, Ziva left to have a shower, she didn't say but Gibbs saw immediately she needed some time alone to battle her closer demons before facing both her lover and the Marine.

"She is Ziva boss, I assumed she would be-" He was interrupted by a smack to the back of the head, "Right, never assume."

Gibbs glared at him, "What happened?" He would also ask Ziva, he just needed to know she wouldn't under exaggerate the effect on her.

Tony rubbed the back of his head, "Well from what I know there are three brothers."

"Yeah, Ahmed, Kadin and Betzalel Nassar."

"And they all used to work for Mossad before going off the rails. One of them Betzalel, he is who we are looking for. He broke into our place and threatened Ziva, then just left. He wanted to humiliate and hurt Eli, he has a grudge against him. So he wants to hurt and humiliate her, he already hurt her by messing with Mia, he hasn't humiliated her, yet." Tony stated, trying to keep the anger from his voice.

Gibbs face hardened, "Go, find out who this bastard is, find everything you can about him, put out a bolo, everything DiNozzo."

Tony glanced at the door down the hallway, "What about-"

"I've got this Tony," The Marine tenderly answered, Tony was too shocked at his kinder tone he left without arguing.

Ziva reappeared a few minutes later, brown curls damp, over sized tee shirt and shorts on her small body, she eyed Gibbs suspiciously before her tired frame met the couch opposite him. They sat in silence for a brief moment, before Ziva couldn't take it any longer.

"Gibbs I am fine I was only shaken and now-"

'Cut the bull Ziver, what happened earlier?" He gruffly interrupted.

She broke eye contact, staring at her fidgeting fingers, "When I was sixteen my instructor in Mossad was Betzalel Nassar. He, he threatened me by threatening Tali. So one night I was practicing knowing which bullet was with which gun when he came in, we were alone, he was twenty, I couldn't fight him. He was stronger and faster. It occurred over a four month period. Then Tali died. Two months later he left Mossad, I never saw him again until tonight. It was like I was sixteen again, I couldn't fight him, he said he wanted to hurt Abba, and use his family to both hurt and humiliate him, and I am his only family." Her voice faltered and she stopped talking.

Gibbs' hardened heart broke slightly, "Honestly Ziver, by humiliate do you think he means rape?" It was a terrible question, but he needed to know if she was in that sort of danger.

She stiffened at the mention of her possible violation, "I, I do not think so, he had a certain expression, when it, happened. Tonight he didn't have it," She stammered, cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

The Marine nodded, "You should tell Hasmia what happened."

Her eyes shot up to his, "No, other than you and Tony no one else knows it happened! Even Abba, no one. How can I tell her I was grateful that my sister had to died, then a man could to stop hurting me?!"

"I don't know, but she said she still feels dirty. Help her see it isn't her fault," Gibbs reasoned, standing up.

Ziva nodded, "Am I meant to go be with her?"

He shook his head, "Fix yourself tonight, then you can help her tomorrow, she's tough, she can cope for one night." Scratching the back of his head, he added, "You can have my bed."

"No Gibbs, it is your bed, I do not want to-'

He gave her his best 'Accept it Goddammit' glare he had, she stopped talking, just nodding mutely, she paused, as if waiting for him to say something, he didn't. So she just left, needing to rest her tearful eyes.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

It was nearly midnight when Tony finally decided to ring Gibbs, assuming he would be up working on another boat. "Not assuming, just using my investigating skills to assure a reasonable uh, pattern!" He muttered to himself as he dialled his boss's number.

"Yeah Gibbs," He answered gruffly, leading Tony to rethink his boat theory.

"It's me boss."

"I figured that DiNozzo, what ya got?" The Marine replied, sitting up from his bed, which was his couch.

Tony quickly found the notes on a bit of paper, "Kadin, Ahmed and Betzalel Nassar, aged 19, 20 and 22 when they left Mossad after a incident, they basically killed a guy when they could have taken him into custody. After that there was no activity until three years later, there was a bombing in Tel Aviv, fourteen where killed. A new terrorist organisation named The Brotherhood of War took the blame, after that there was a string of attacks throughout the Middle East. Then last year Ahmed died in a car accident and nothing was heard of his brothers."

"They were looking for Hasmia," Gibbs stated.

Tony replied just as quickly, "They are probably now looking for Ziva."

**Sorry for the wait, I lost my muse! Anyways, I'm off boarding tomorrow, so expect less frequent updates, sorry but c'est la vie! **

**Hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So. I thought that i wouldn't either have any wifi, or would be blocked, but, neither is true! So I don't have to wait till the weekends to update, also I can still read PM's and stuff, so feel free to still do them :)**

Ziva had managed to convince Tony to let her go to work, after some complaining, a lot of threatening and a small amount of begging he had finally agreed. She saw no reason to not go, the threat from the Brotherhood loomed in the back of her mind, but Ziva didn't want to let it control her life, although she had begun to see why Gibbs wanted someone with her at all times. Both her and Tony had been slightly relieved to have a night alone, Tony insisting on joining Ziva in the shower, their activities roamed to the bedroom as they finally released their cravings into each other. The memory of Betzalel lost in love. Ziva knew that if anything was going to happen, she would be safest at NCIS, where the security checkpoints, cameras, retinal scanners and other security measures were likely to prevent anything. She wasn't sure, nor would she ever admit, but the prospect of what could happen, not knowing what actually was planned, was nearly painful.

She finished writing the report of what had occurred the other night with Betzalel, Gibbs had told Vance, he assured her he was vague, of their history. Whilst she was originally horrified of her Director's reaction she had begun to calm down, he had walked past and only nodded to her briefly. She knew that Gibbs was driving Hasmia back from the hospital and with little to do until they arrived she decided to go and get a smoothie from the stand nearby, a five minute walk.

Ziva looked up at Tony, who was reading another of his 'Woman's Sporting' magazines that he kept stowed in his desk drawer, she knew that most other woman would mind, but he made up for it in other areas. "Tony," She beckoned.

He didn't glance up, just replied, "No you cannot go for a walk."

She sighed, "You can come, just to get a smoothie!"

Tony shut his magazine, taking his feet off his desk answered, "Not happening Zee-Vah!"

"Why Not?!" She toyed, his reaction stating the reason, "Well OK, I know _why, _but really? In broad daylight?! With an agent present, it is unlikely for anything to happen!" Ziva knew it sounded like she was begging but she couldn't handle not being able to do anything else, Hasmia had set both the chess and the solitaire scores too high and there was no more work for her to do.

Tony gave her a hard look, finally making his decision, "Fine. We can go, but only there and back," He firmly answered, leaving no room for arguing the terms he had set.

Ziva nodded slowly, trying not to laugh at his serious manner, it was so unlike him, "Yes Agent DiNozzo."

"Perfect Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David," He responded in a equal tone.

Finally they both laughed and stood, grabbing their phones and wallets, leaving the building hand in hand.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

It was nearly lunchtime the next day when Hasmia was discharged from hospital, after the doctors decided that a deep gash on her upper arm needed stitches, which ended up taking longer than they had originally expected. The night had been difficult for both her and Tony, who had driven back to take over from McGee, it had turned out that once she got the hang of it she easily bet him in poker. She bet Tony also in quick succession, but when he suggested that she go to sleep the look in her eyes was unmistakable, fearful. Tony was one of the few who had actually seen, and comforted Hasmia after a nightmare, both of them wordlessly agreed the demons were likely to come back. He had considered asking for something to help her sleep but decided against it, she deserved more than to be doped up to deal with her problems. Tony could see when she was obviously fighting slumber, but had managed to convince her to just rest, he would wake her if anything seemed bad.

She only lasted an hour before quiet murmurs, full of distress even with their lowered volume, could be heard. He sighed to himself, his sympathy for the girl growing. Tony was at her side, quickly brushing her curls from her face, singing to her the same lullaby that seemed to help, she had woken and finished it quietly with him.

Gibbs had driven in to pick her up and take her back to NCIS, he was determined that neither of his girls would get hurt anymore. Tony had suggested that if they had wanted to hurt Ziva, by torturing her niece than it is likely that the question of where Ziva lived was just so it seemed they wanted something, not just her pain. Hasmia had barely said anything since she had gotten back, but Gibbs could see she had been in pain, he'd had broken ribs before and knew how badly they had hurt, he didn't even want to think about how the rest of her small body felt. He glanced across at her, she was fiddling absentmindedly with the charm bracelet on her wrist, gazing out the window, the Marine noticed she was taking deep, purposeful breaths, careful of her injured ribs.

"They hurt when they break don't they? Did mine back in Desert Storm, took far too long to heal for my liking," He commented, hoping to get her talking again.

For a moment he thought she wouldn't reply but she quietly asked, "What happened?"

"Bullet proof vests, they stop the bullet good, just don't stop you from getting hurt," Gibbs explained, "Wrap it in something cold tonight or else they might swell up more and that'll hurt."

"Ok, am I staying at Tony and Ziva's still?" She cautiously asked, obviously nervous of not being welcomed back after what had happened.

Gibbs gentle laugh put her at ease though, "Unless you would prefer McGee's place."

"You are joking right?" Hasmia replied quickly.

He smirked, "Yeah I'm joking alright," Gibbs knew that she could easily run off if she didn't want to stay anywhere.

Hasmia nodded a reply, her face hinting a small smile.

He pulled into the car park of NCIS, the atmosphere in the car a lot lighter.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

McGee glanced up from his desk when he heard the elevator door ding open, assuming it would be either Gibbs and Hasmia or Tony and Ziva. He was with Abby when they must have left, he found a note pinned to his chair, it was obviously from Tony, the sharp end was positioned to prick him on purpose. Tim was surprised however when a man in a suit briskly walked in, looking around before approaching his desk.

He held up a badge, "Are you Agent Timothy McGee?"

"Uh yeah, what's this about?" He asked.

The man replied in the same dull tone, "We are from Homeland Security and we are investigating Mossad Liaison Ziva David. We understand you work with her."

Tim was shocked, no one could ever question Ziva's loyalties to either America and Israel, the idea was ridiculous, he voiced his opinion, "Ziva is the most loyal person I know, she couldn't have done anything wrong!"

The Agent wasn't moved, "Then you wouldn't mind us searching her desk." He turned and motioned to go towards the vacant work space.

McGee paused, unable to believe it what was happening. He opened a drawer when Tim argued, "Unless you have a warrant I'm going to have to ask you to-"

He held up the signed form allowing him to proceed, McGee knew he was beaten, he left to quickly go and phone Gibbs.

He answered immediately, "Yeah McGee?"

Tim leant against the elevator, he had done a Gibbs and locked himself inside it, "Yes Boss, there's a agent here from Homeland, he, he said they are investigating Ziva."

"What?! I'm nearly there McGee, hold them off." Gibbs sharply instructed.

"But they have a warrant."

"McGee!" He snapped.

Tim sighed, "Yes boss," The line went dead as he left the steel room, quickly walking towards the agent, "Sorry, didn't see your credentials properly, I'm going to have to see that again." He asked firmly, putting on his best voice.

He looked up from the filing cabinet he had opened, "Son, this is well below your pay check."

"I don't care! Let me see your ID or I am calling security!" McGee snapped angrily.

His eyebrows raised in curiosity but handed his credentials anyway, McGee stalling and taking as long as he could to check them.

The agent, named Steve Larson, saw this time wasting, reached to grab it back, to continue his work when the elevator doors opened.

Gibbs stormed in, Hasmia trailing cautiously behind him, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" He yelled at the Agent.

The man smoothed back his slick, black hair, "Sir, I am Detective Steve Larson, from Homeland Security, we are investigating Mossad Liaison Ziva David." He held up the signed warrant, "Now may I continue?"

"No, you're with me," Gibbs ordered, motioning for Larson to follow him up to Vance's office.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Hasmia was confused, after McGee had phoned Gibbs was really angry, McGee's face wouldn't stop being a bright red, there was a man from Homeland, not that she knew what that meant, who was looking through her aunt's desk and Ziva and Tony weren't there. Sighing she sat down at Ziva's desk, just as the elevator door dinged open, Ziva and Tony rushing into the bullpen.

"McGee, what happened?" Tony asked quickly, Tim had phoned them to hurry up and get back from their smoothie trip.

"Homeland they're investigating, uh you Ziva," He mumbled.

She didn't react at first, confusion evident on her face, then it became a reality for her, "What?!" She glanced at her boyfriend for reassurance, "I have not done anything, I, you believe me right?"

He squeezed her hand, "Of course I believe ya, did he say anything else McGook?"

"No, just that he had a warrant, he's up with The Director now."

"What is Homeland?" Hasmia asked quietly, from her spot at her aunt's desk, entirely forgotten by the team.

Tony forced a small smile, "It's fine Mia, don't worry it's just-"

"Tell me." She interrupted, fed up with being shielded from their work, she had seen worse, lived worse.

He hesitated, receiving a small nod from Ziva to tell her, "Homeland Security, it is like the FBI or CIA, except they only look into possible terrorist things, National Security stuff."

Her brow furrowed in concentration, as she tried to understand what he meant, after her night with the Brotherhood her English had gotten worse, "So they think Ziva is," She paused in frustration, "Hamas?"

Ziva shrugged, "I don't know, I have not done anything," She repeated in a distressed tone.

Tony gave her a reassuring hug, "I know baby, it'll be alright."

**Sorry that took so long, boarding and all it wasn't easy to get written! Anyways hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I'm not getting as many reviews as I thought I would be getting by now… Not that I'm greedy or anything! But I also hate to hold chapters hostage, believe me though, more reviews would definitely speed up the process!**

They came for her the next day, with badges, suits, emotionless rights and a signed arrest warrant, leading Ziva away in cuffs. The entire floor watched in silence, Tony's heart was ripped apart, the worst Gibbs glare did little to waver the arrest, Vance watched, helpless from the stairs as Mia latched onto her aunt, unable to understand what was happening. It had occurred too quickly for it to be explained to her, she barely knew what the term _terrorist_ meant, now she was told Ziva was one, and she had lost her only family. Ziva had embraced her firmly, smoothing Mia's hair gently, whispering it would be alright.

Eventually Tony had to pull Hasmia away, "C'mon it'll be fine, you will see her again. This is a mistake," He had tried to comfort, but she saw through his tough act.

"No." Was all she had murmured in reply as he draped an arm around her, whilst Ziva walked away with three Agents, blinking away her tears and her shame.

Gibbs watched the doors shut, as the woman he saw as his daughter kept her eyes firmly ahead, he didn't hesitate before ordering everyone down to Abby's lab, phoning Ducky and Palmer to join them. Once down there Tony sat Mia down at Abby's desk gently.

"Abbs," Gibbs began.

"Yeah?" She replied, she hadn't been told, neither had Ducky or Palmer, what had just happened.

"Lock the doors," He ordered.

She nodded and pressed a button on her remote, also turning off the music that was murmuring underneath the tension. "What happened?!" The goth hurriedly asked.

"Ziva's been arrested, terrorism," Tony stated blandly, hating the way the words tasted.

Tears fell freely down Abby's pale cheeks, Ducky asked, "But she is more loyal than anyone I know."

"She couldn't have done anything boss," McGee pointed out, glancing at Mia, who was gazing at the cast on her wrist, the small scrawl from Ziva, she had signed it when Hasmia was asleep in hospital, '_I love you Tataleh- Dodah'. _

He was faced with a stern Gibbs' stare, "She hasn't McGee! The Brotherhood, they want to humiliate Eli."

"What could be more humiliating for the Director of Mossad then to have his daughter arrested for terrorism?" Ducky interjected wisely.

"Exactly Duck, DiNozzo any luck with the bolo for Betzalel?"

"Nothing so far, why?"

Gibbs gazed around the room, eyes finishing on a teenage girl with tear tracked cheeks, "They set this all up, they will follow through with an actual attack, make it seem like she arranged it all, if that happens there will be nothing we can do for her. Ziva will be in holding for about a month until all the evidence that Homeland has found has been properly gone over, then she'll be in either court or Gitmo. Find them." He ordered as he left again, mentioning coffee and Vance on his way out.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

It had taken three days until Ziva was cleared for visitors, it was Gibbs who was sitting in the meeting room, four plain white walls, a table and chairs, small camera in the corner, telling him this wasn't going to be a confidential conversation. He waited for a few minutes before the door was unlocked, a guard led her inside, stating they had an hour then leaving them alone.

She gazed at him for a moment, her dark hair was loose, a stark contrast to the white jumpsuit she was wearing.

Ziva sighed, "Gibbs I-"

"Sit," He interrupted gently.

She nodded slightly and did so, leaning forward; arms on the table, Gibbs noticed her slender wrists were an angry red, from where she had pulled on her cuffs for too long.

"How is everyone?" Ziva asked timidly, aware of what her boss had seen she slid her tender forearms back under the table.

Gibbs met her eyes, "Worried, confused."

"You know I am not a," She faltered, "Terrorist."

"I know." He answered, knowing by experience that his lack of words resulted in more from her, when he spoke too much, she responded automatically, without proper thought.

Ziva glared at his silence, "Then tell _them_ that." She angrily spat.

"I have, but they have evidence, can't argue until we can get some to clear you."

She gave him a pained look, "Until then?"

Gibbs was in pain also, watching his family be torn, again and again, his daughter confined, treated like a criminal, "We wait."

Ziva slammed her fist on the cool metal dividing them, "Wait?! I am being called the Mossad Hamas in here! Like I am no better than those who took Tali! Today a man yelled out, asking if I enjoyed killing my sister. I don't even know how he found out any of that! Who I was, who Tali was!"

"Ziver," Gibbs warned, knowing full well what she wanted to do as soon as a guard would come back if she was still burning with rage, urging to release her tensed anger. She would never leave confinement. Ziva paused, seeing his expression she sighed deeply. "You are no terrorist, we haven't caught Betzalel, when that happens he will talk."

She scoffed, "No he won't, he's been trained not to. If you don't have anything useful to inform me of send Tony next time, or Mia."

Gibbs resisted the urge to smack her out of the tantrum, but had to remind himself she had been in solitary for the past few days, she had the right to be angry, "She's a minor, not allowed to visit."

Her act deflated a little, "Oh." She muttered, gaze falling.

Gibbs didn't reply, but slid an envelope across the table, _Dodah_ written in messy handwriting. Ziva's eyes darted between his and the envelope, before she gingerly picked it up, pulling out a letter.

She glanced at it, "Mia can't read or write."

The Marine shrugged, "Tony helped."

Ziva's hardened expression softened as she returned her gaze to read it.

_To Dodah._

_When I came here I didn't want to, I was waiting for a chance to run away. My whole life had been pain, misery, expecting a gentle hug from death to finally drive my hate away. But then I met you and Tony. You put happiness in my heart, a place that had long been empty. You showed me how to not live, but to have a life, to laugh and to enjoy it. _

_I know I am broken, but you are also cracked, waiting for someone to mend you. You have begun to fix me, even though at the start I didn't like to know I was changing, I now do. _

_You didn't do anything, we grew up with Hamas killing our friends and family, it would be disgraceful to do it to someone else. I believe that you are innocent, don't forget that._

_From, Hasmia._

Ziva smiled, both inside and outside. She hadn't really fully known the extent of how she and Tony had changed the teenager's life. Ziva could easily imagine Mia hunkered down at her desk, Tony leaning over her shoulder, slowly and carefully showing her how to spell each and every word, how to form the letters and what each term or phrase properly meant. She glanced up at Gibbs, who was watching her reaction closely without saying anything.

Eventually she spoke, "Please get me out of here," Eyes begging more than she ever would want them to.

"I'm trying Ziver, Tony and McGee have barely stopped working since you left." He attempted to reassure her.

Ziva nodded slightly, Gibbs saw her jaw clench as she forced her emotions to stay at bay.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he sighed and pulled it out, flicking it open he answered, "Make it quick DiNozzo." He glanced at Ziva, noting how she perked up once she heard the faint crackle of her love.

"Hey boss, we got a location, report came back from a possible sighting of Betzalel, a few minutes from a garage that we think may be a hideout." There was a pause, "You still with Ziva?"

His eyes met Ziva's, "Yeah, but I'm leaving now." Gibbs hated to leave her, but he wanted to be able to come back as soon as he could, and didn't want to anger the guards there.

"Oh, uh, say hi to her from me," Tony replied gently, answering also to someone near him, "Yes, fine. Say hey from Mia also."

Gibbs smiled, "Will do DiNozzo," He clicked his phone shut, just as Ziva opened her mouth, to ask if she could talk to them.

Ziva closed her mouth, glaring at him angrily.

The Marine stated, "Both DiNozzo and Mia say hey, I'm not allowed to give you a phone." He stood, "I gotta go."

Her gaze fell, "Ok Gibbs," She sighed sadly, as he walked over, gently touching her cheek.

"Hang in there David," He tenderly murmured, before turning and exciting the small room. Just as the door was closing he saw Ziva cross her arms, falling back into her defensives.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs entered the bullpen at full speed, finding Tony on the phone, McGee on his computer, Mia had her chin on her folded arms, resting on the desk, staring listlessly in front of her. He sat down, expecting immediate news.

When he got none he barked, "Well?!"

McGee looked up from his screen, "There's an old warehouse a half hours drive from here, the radioactive signal from it seems really strong. That would probably result in the Brotherhood have been-"

"McGee!" The Marine interrupted.

"Oh, uh a dirty bomb," He quietly admitted.

Gibbs face hardened even more, "DiNozzo!"

Tony quickly said goodbye to the other person on the phone, "Yeah boss?"

The Marine sighed, "Who _was_ on the phone?!"

"Oh, it was an old Baltimore buddy, he said they'd been investigating the warehouse for illegal arms dealership. He said that nearly all they people going to and from are," He paused, glancing at Mia, who blew a stray hair from her face disinterestedly.

"What DiNozzo?!"

"Let's just say they are all brunettes," He stated.

McGee understood the reference, "Middle East?"

"Uh yeah McCultural!"

Gibbs got the address from McGee before sharply ordering them to grab their gear. He glanced at Hasmia, who just stared back blankly, she had been ridiculously withdrawn with the absence of her Aunt. Small smirks of her had shone, when Tony had helped her to write Ziva the letter. But she only showed it via facial expressions, not talking about how she felt. Like Ziva.

He stopped next to the girl, "You'll be OK?"

"Yes," She sighed, Gibbs smirked, she was acting her age finally, a bored teenager.

He pulled a curl from her face, "Back soon, go see either Abby or Ducky if you get bored."

She just nodded, not moving even though she had been bored for hours.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Hasmia didn't even remember falling asleep, only remembering waking to see Tony roughly pushing a tall, Middle Eastern man towards interrogation. She recognised him from the plasma screen, Betzalel Nassar. He looked so similar to Kadin it sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't draw her eyes away from his arrogant smile. He glanced at her, his smirk intensified.

"What a pretty girl Agent DiNozzo," He stated evenly.

Tony stiffened and quickened their pace around the corner, out of Hasmia's sight.

Mia paused, then sat back down, as Gibbs and McGee walked into the bullpen. There was silence for a few moments, whilst Tim logged onto his computer and Gibbs put his SIG away.

Eventually Mia couldn't stand the quiet, "Well?"

McGee answered quickly, "We got Betzalel and a few other guys, one of them was shot when he tried to fire at us. Boss what now?" He asked Gibbs.

The Marine took a swig from a coffee mug on his desk, standing he replied, "I'm going to interrogate that piece of shit."

**Sorry for the delay! And thanks logracer to for the great review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now I know that for making you guys wait for ages and then to give you a short chapter is a bit mean, but the next one is going to be really long, so forgive me? **

**And once again I know (I feel like the all knowing Gibbs!) that the interrogation scene isn't the longest, with Gibbs beating the living daylights out of Beztalel, but it was a really hard chapter to write!**

Pacing back and forth, counting how many times her tap dripped in an hour, waiting. Just waiting. It was how Ziva had filled up the past few weeks whilst in solitary confinement. It seemed to her that all she did was wait. Wait for Tali to get out of class before walking together back home in matching uniforms, waiting for her Ima to take her to dance lessons, waiting for Eli to take her to Ima's grave, waiting for the announcement of top academics for the school year, finding out Tali was dead, the next day told she was being sent off to a training camp and would miss her sister's funeral.

Ziva knew that the team would be doing the best they could, but she was still so angry. Not just with them but with herself. Someone had to have had gone into her apartment to get stuff to frame her with, yet she hadn't noticed. Some Mossad officer she was. Eli would be proud. Ziva could feel her control slipping away, from the regulated feeding times, a tray slid between a small opening in the door, the loud yelling whenever she was led past the cells, the markings on her wrists from the cuffs. She sat up in her small bed, glancing around at her room, the door straight ahead, the sink and toilet to the left, a desk and chair to the right, all a sterile white. It reminded her of hospitals, and how many times she had rushed in, just in time to see a friend's life be sucked away.

She needed control. Ziva knew she would be nearly constantly watched, but there had to be some way she could take order in a small portion of her life. She glanced down at her thin, bird like fingers, realising a way. Holding firmly her left thumb in her right hand she flicked her wrist, feeling a small pop and then a gentle cloud of pain washed over her. But it felt good, it felt like control. Ziva repeated the action with her first finger, then her third, before her entire left hand began to swell.

Sighing she stated "You are one broken person Ziva," In Hebrew, talking to herself had been one of the ways to keep occupied, but it was always in Hebrew for some reason. Staring at her dislocated fingers she realised that causing herself pain had done little to help her feel in control, other than the brief seconds of pleasure. Jaw clenched in anger she quickly reset them, cursing herself for being so stupid.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Whilst Gibbs had hoped his death stare would crack Betzalel's shield it did little to wipe the small smirk off his face. They sat and stared at each other for only five minutes, although for Tony behind the one way glass it felt to be leaching into an hour before one of them spoke.

"Agent Gibbs, you have no reason to keep me here, and I believe I am allowed a lawyer," The Middle Eastern man smugly stated.

Gibbs didn't reply immediately, his eyes narrowing in anger. "She was a child," He eventually answered.

He ran a finger along the stubble above his thin top lip, "I don't know who you are talking about Agent Gibbs."

"Like hell you don't," The Marine snapped, opening the folder he had brought with him, bringing out two photos, one of Ziva in her NCIS uniform, and one of Hasmia, it was the one on her ID badge she had to take with her around the building in case a security guard tried to tell her off. Gibbs silently pushed them towards Betzalel, allowing the man to study them.

"She's pretty, I would imagine she would be a fun girl," He slyly remarked, obviously attempting to annoy Gibbs. He gestured to Hasmia's picture, "And who is this? She reminds me of someone."

Gibbs' jaw clenched shut, urging himself to not smack Beztalel, he took a deep breath, "Her name is Hasmia Haswari, daughter of-"

"Ari Haswari, who was the bastard son of Eli David. Who supposedly I would guess to be the father of Ziva David." He interrupted, leaning forward, hands on the table, indicating to the photo of Ziva. "How am I doing?"

The Marine smirked, Beztalel's sly grin grew, "Very well," His glare returned, "Seeing as I didn't say her name."

His arrogance and confidence diminished, fading like the control in his eyes. Once charismatic and with forced charm the now dark irises narrowed, his jaw clenched. "You have nothing on me Agent Gibbs. Am I under arrest?"

He didn't reply, only pulling out a report, from the folder, "This is from Mossad, a detailed reading of why you left. Says here you got in an argument with the Director."

"That man is a old fool," Beztalel scoffed.

Gibbs grinned, "It quotes you stating you would return to destroy Eli one day before you left."

He eyed the older man up, trying to see what he was angling to, "Your point?"

"My point," Gibbs crossed his arms on the cool metal table, "Is that we have one team member in solitary confinement for suspected terrorism and her niece has just been kidnapped and tortured. So my _point_ is what the hell does your little Brotherhood have to do with it?!" Cheeks turned red as his voice rose in volume.

There was a pause whilst Beztalel weighed up his options, "I want a deal."

"Not happening."

"Like I said before Gibbs," He had lost his mock politeness, "You have nothing on me."

The Marine didn't reply, just took out some more photos from the warehouse they had picked him up from, one of a trapdoor, then of a room full of gun, knifes, grenades and chemicals. He slid them to Betzalel, allowing the man to make up his mind a bit more in regards to the plea deal.

Finally one of them spoke, Gibbs' gruff voice filled the silence, "I got you for owning and distributing illegal and unregistered weapons, intent on making a bomb to be used in an act of terrorism, the kidnapping and torture of Hasmia Haswari and the framing and causing the incaseration Ziva David." He smirked, "I have a lot on you."

Beztalel's eyes showed his acknowledged defeat, he took a deep breath, "How can you prove the last two?"

"Phone records between you and Kadin, along with text messages." He read from a sheet of paper, "_You got the girl? Break her._" Gibbs studied his reaction, "Security cameras show you have been to Ziva's apartment at least four times, and not to mention-"

"Stop!" He yelled angrily, glaring at Gibbs calm expression. "What do you want?" He defeatedly asked.

"On the record, a confession, otherwise you being castrated."

His jaw clenched, but his head hung low, he knew he was beaten.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony and Hasmia waited outside the detention centre Ziva had been held in for the past two weeks, leaning against his car, facing the gates, willing them to open. Tony thought back to the past two weeks, the sleepless nights, uneaten food and silent conversations, all stating how empty he felt without Ziva. Gibbs had told them little from his visits to Ziva, only that she missed them, he knew it was for his own good really, if anyone had mistreated her in anyway the whole team knew that Tony would not let it go. He was pulled away from his day dream when he felt Mia tense, she still was barely talking, but yesterday Tony heard her laugh watching the neighbour's dog playing in their garden, which she could see from her window. It was a beautiful sound, he wanted to hear it more.

He glanced up as the wire fence separated, allowing the most amazing woman he had ever met walked out. She was wearing the same clothes she had been arrested in, but Tony knew she would have been given a jumpsuit to dress in whilst there. Her long, ebony curls were free, blowing gently in the breeze, Tony watched, unable to move as she paused, taking in the fresh air, sunlight, the life around her.

"Dodah," Hasmia murmured as her small steps turned to a run, she collided with Ziva's open arms with enough force to make the woman almost topple over. Her thin limbs held tight, Tony grinned and walked over, getting closer he couldn't help but notice the bags under Ziva's eyes, the red wrists, the fact she had obviously lost weight.

But it didn't matter to him, he laughed and tapped Mia's shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt but, she is _my_ girlfriend," He joked, loving to be able to call Ziva that.

Mia grinned and released the Israeli, stepping aside for Tony to wrap Ziva gently in a warm embrace, taking in the scent of her.

"I missed you," She whispered.

Tony smiled, "That's a relief, if you found a boyfriend there I'd have to-" He was interrupted by a sharp jab in the ribs. "Hey!" They quickly kissed, "I really did miss you Ziva."

Mimicking his tone she replied, "That's a relief."

"Can we go now?" Hasmia quietly asked, Ziva stood next to Tony, gazing lovingly at her niece.

She glanced back and forth at Tony and Ziva, wondering if she had said something wrong.

Ziva smiled, "Of course tataleh, I've been waiting to go home for too long. A real home, not just a house." They didn't move however, everyone sensing something important was happening here.

Hasmia paused, "Me too."

**Psst. **

**REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kia ora bros, again, I am so sorry I was so late with this one! And those that have read my last fanfic, Leaking Pain, you will know I used the name Lincoln Memorial College/School before, but just go with it!**

Hasmia couldn't sleep. Her mind was replaying the past month in her head far too quickly for her eyes to become weary. She knew now that this was her home, with Tony and Ziva, but there was still anxiety, she didn't know what was going to happen next. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table and finding it to be past midnight she sighed audibly. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while she silently slipped out of bed, quiet feet padding their way down the hall, finding herself seated in front of the computer in the otherwise moonlit room. She had gotten fairly good on the machines after the long days at NCIS learning English, enough to be able to easily navigate the internet. Mia inwardly smiled when she found it already logged onto, by Ziva. Since her aunt had returned she had spent a suspiciously long time on the computer, but had always changed screens when Mia walked past, hushed voices would still when she was around, Ziva and Tony were up to something.

Pressing keys slowly and deliberately like she had practiced Mia quickly found the history page. There were lots of different links, many she couldn't read, but they all had one phrase she did understand; high school. She cursed quietly for being so stupid, she couldn't just go to work everyday with Tony and Ziva, but she couldn't stay at home all day either. She had to go to school. Mia's cheeks reddened, she could barely read and they were sending her to school? It was almost as if they were trying to humiliate her. Sighing angrily she clicked the first link, and was diverted to a page, slowly she translated it to be an International school. Mia already had a Hebrew/ English dictionary at hand and quickly found the term. Slowly she deciphered the words on the page she didn't already know. _English as a second language, exchange trips, language studies, special tutors for those who struggle with English, campus map, International Students_. Creaking floorboards drew her attention away from the screen. Hasmia didn't have time to react before Ziva was illuminated by the computer, wearing a oversized varsity tee shirt.

"Mia, what are you doing?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

The girl considered lying, but Ziva had seen what was on the screen and was just giving her a chance to tell the truth. "You are sending me away," She quietly muttered.

Ziva's eyebrows narrowed, glancing again at the computer, Mia was on the boarding for international students page, "Oh, no tataleh we would never! Tony and I are just researching possible schools," She quickly answered.

Hasmia didn't reply, just stared at her aunt hard.

"I am telling the truth," Ziva stated evenly.

"Sure," Mia sighed, getting up from the computer, not attempting to keep the attitude from her voice. She had been lied to enough in her life, and couldn't be bothered with separating fact from fiction anymore. She was just walking past Ziva when the older woman stepped in front of her, blocking her path to the bedroom.

Ziva was sure to meet her eyes, "We will talk about this tomorrow Mia."

"Sure."

Despite herself Ziva smirked, almost enjoying the stubbornness and toughness Mia had just displayed, she knew from experience people seemed to have trouble arguing with her. She quickly turned to computer off and went to bed, surprised to find Tony awake.

"What was that about?" He asked as soon as she slid under the warm covers.

Ziva sighed, "She is annoyed and upset we are sending her to a school. She rolled her eyes and tried to walk away from the conversation!" Her voice rose slightly in frustration.

She was surprised however, when Tony chuckled quietly, wrapping a strong arm around his girlfriends stomach, "C'mon Zee-Vah, she's just being a teenage girl!"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Ok, so, my mum used to always to things in twos. She was pretty bummed that she didn't have twins I think," Tony began gently, sitting next to Ziva on the couch, Hasmia sat opposite, hands fidgeting. "So, why not follow through?"

He wasn't met by a response.

"Look, there can't be any arguing, you are going to enrol at a school. Legally we have to." Tony continued.

Ziva squeezed his hand, "We found one-"

"Actually _I _found it," He interrupted, grinning cheekily, Mia's lips curled up slightly.

"-and it has an international program." Ziva added.

"I know, I read the website," Hasmia replied, "I am getting better," She quietly stated.

Ziva smiled, "Of course tataleh, this school has programs made just for people who English are not their first language."

Her eyes slowly met her kind aunt's, "When am I meant to start?" She asked with a sigh.

"Well, interviews for openings next semester are in a few weeks," Ziva began.

"About another month Mia," Tony finished.

She nodded, accepting another change to her life, "You said you were doing it in twos."

Tony was briefly confused, then grinned, "Me and Ziva were thinking, if you'd like a dog called Rover or like Lassie, now that's a good dog movie!."

Hasmia glanced between Ziva and Tony, the small smile on her face growing, "Do I have to call it Rover?"

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh you're getting a dog?!" Abby excitedly cried, jumping up and down, black pigtails joining in on the action.

Hasmia nodded, grinning also, "Yeah, but I have to go to school." She found it impossible to not smile around the goth, especially during their little chats in the lab.

She paused, still beaming, "But school is _so_ much fun! You make friends and learn stuff and go on field trips, sometimes even here! What school? Maybe they come here!"

"It's this international school, for people who speak more than one language," Hasmia didn't even know the name, but figured there wasn't that many schools in DC like that.

Abby nodded, quickly typing on the computer, bringing up a webpage for Lincoln Memorial International College, "Is this the place?" She asked over her shoulder to Mia.

The teen scanned the page quickly, "Yes, the picture," She pointed to one of two students laughing, "Was on the website at home."

Abby scrolled down, expertly navigating her way around, "This looks amazing! Their science department is awesome, I went there once for a lecture in university, and believe me, amazing!" She down glanced at Hasmia, who barely made it over her shoulder, "What subjects do you like? English, math, science, sport, technology?"

She shrugged, "Dunno, I like running I guess."

There was some clicking of keys, "Alright their brand new gym, multi million dollar gym, has running machines, both basketball and netball hoops, balls of any shape, weight machines, it looks amazing!" She enlarged the photos.

"It does," Hasmia quietly replied, more interested in the girls playing basketball in one photo, they looked her age. "How many people go there?"

"Uno moment," Abby answered, tapping furiously before finding what she was looking for, "Four hundred and sixty three kids."

"That's a lot," Mia stated.

"Uh hello, my college had two thousand, although I was only there for three years before going to university." Abby laughed, "You'll do fine, trust me, anyone who can beat Tony in a fight can make friends."

Mia nodded, then paused, "I've never fighted Tony."

"_Fought _my dear Israeli and if you're as much like Ziva as you are now, then you will."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"_But Abba, even Air has a pet!" The ten year old girl had cried out, brushing her curls from her face, her younger sister clinging to her leg, rarely letting go since her mother left her world far too early. The tired man rubbed his eyes, jaw clenched, sighing deeply. Even in her tender age the older child tensed, recognising the hidden messages behind the movement, anger was about to boil over. _

"_Ziva, sit," He gestured to the adjacent seat, across from his desk where he sat. She nodded quietly and slid into the cool leather embrace. Her young sister tried to climb onto her lap. "TALI! Leave us alone, bury your grief, this is no way for a child of mine to act!" He cried out, a small gasp escaping Tali's mouth, tears filling her eyes, she ran out the door. _

_Ziva sat unnaturally straight, reminding herself of how she had seen the Mossad agents sit, speaking quietly she began, "Abba, it just doesn't seem fair for-" _

"_Zivaleh, do you think life is fair?" Eli gruffly interrupted. She considered it, people are meant to be nice and her Abba's job was to catch those who weren't, but if life was fair then why did he need to? _

_She shrugged slightly, "No but it should be." _

_He laughed, without a shred of happiness, "Ah yes, but fairness would mean that Ari would not exist and I would have two sons and a wife." He cooly remarked. _

_Ziva had heard him complain about daughters too many times for the comment to hurt, "Abba, just a pet, it doesn't have to be big, a rabbit for Tali." _

"_That child needs something to toughen her up, not a rodent, Ari has a dog, but not in this household," It was true, the boy didn't even live with them, other than for two weeks during summer. He glanced disinterestedly at the time, "There will be no more discussion about this, go and make dinner for us and remember the past is-" _

"_Past, dwelling on it only weakens the now," The girl finished in a quiet voice, turning and leaving her father alone in his study. _

Ziva remembered all this and more of her attempts at a childhood pet. She glanced over a Hasmia who was sitting in the back seat of Tony's car as they drove to the pound, having briefly explaining what it was and why Ziva thought they should adopt one from there. The teen was sitting eagerly behind Tony, staring, as she always did, intently out the window. Watching a world she never knew existed pass by. She didn't seem nervous, but Ziva had learnt to not judge what she was thinking by mere facial expression alone. She turned back to face the front, smiling to herself at how the teen had changed after the few months she had lived with them. She seemed less guarded and secretive, more at ease, actually enjoying the simple things in life she had been deprived of. Tony had all but fainted when she asked what a bubble bath was, proceeding to fill her up one that was nearly overflowing, just like the ones he had every Sunday night after a movie, she had spent well over an hour in it. Hasmia was wearing a plain striped black and white tee shirt and some tight fitting jeans, even though she wasn't open about it Ziva could tell she was trying to hide her burnt legs, thankfully she was used to the heat or else the warm day would have been too much for the denim.

"Excited Hasmia?" Tony asked over the soft radio mdic drifting through the car.

She turned to look at him in the reflection in the rear view mirror, hair bouncing with the movement, "Sort of, I wish Abby could've come."

"She volunteers there every second weekend, I'm sure she will be fine about it," Ziva chirped in.

Tony grinned, "Do you know what you're looking for Mia?"

She shrugged, "Whoever needs me I guess."

**FINALLY! I UPDATED! YAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!**

**Enjoy y'all!**


End file.
